Forever and Always
by SassySolarian
Summary: Sequel to More than just friends. Stella and Brandon are attending their last year at Princeton, and after that its off into the real world. What crazy things could happen now that they're seniors?
1. Pregnant!

**Hi guys. So I was planning to do both stories at the same time but I thought that as the concepts of each one was different, it would be confusing to keep up with. But, because Jen requested it, I am going to do both. Also, I have no goddamn idea what to call this, and the name is kinda random Sorry about that, I just didn't want to call it 'more than just friends sequel'. Now, lets start were ended last time...**

 **Stella's P.O.V**

Summer holidays, where do I begin? My summer has definitely been the most relaxing period of my life so far. But sure enough, all dreams come to an end. School starts again in 2 days, and its not fun and games anymore. I need to actually concentrate if I want my career to go smooth, and work as hard as I could which I was totally stressing about. And the solution to stress is shopping! The girls and I went to do some back to school shopping and it was really fun. My outfit was planned, my bag was packed and everything was ready for my first day as a senior.

 **Monday**

I heard my alarm go off and I flickered my eyes. Today we started school again, and regardless of how excited I was, I still hated the learning part of it. I left out a sigh and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. After I got ready, I went to the kitchen to get some cereal and saw Brandon sitting down drinking coffee and reading a - gossip magazine?  
"You read gossip mags?" I said.  
"Only the ones you're in" He said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"So I can see they're not writing some fake shit about you" he answered. I smiled and leant over to take a peek, when something caught my eye.  
"STELLA SOLARIA IMPREGNATED BY BRANDON SHIELDS? WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK!" I screamed, grabbing the magazine and scanning the article.  
"Saayy what?" Brandon chuckled.  
I started reading out loud. "Famous fashion designer Stella Solaria and boyfriend Brandon Shields have been going strong for almost 3 years now, but have they taken it to the next level? We have interviewed her close friend Riven, and he leaked some pretty shocking news. He claims that she recently took a test that came out positive! He says that at just 20, the couple are fully committed and claim to be fit for parenting, however we don't know for sure if she'll get an abortion or..." I started, breaking out in anger.  
"ARE YOU HEARING THIS?" I exclaimed to Brandon, who was casually sipping his coffee.  
"Why do you care about the bullshiz they're saying?" He said.  
"I don't care about the magazine, it's the fact that RIVEN made up this whole story because the jackass couldn't keep his pie hole shut!" I screamed.  
"I'll..uh..talk to him. Anyways, we should be getting to school now" he said, grabbing his keys and pulling me to the parking lot.  
"Stella, come on get in!" Brandon said.  
"Why?" I huffed  
"I don't trust you to drive yourself to school because if you see - you know who - you'll cause an accident!" He said. I sighed in defeat, and got into his car.  
"What if people believe it? What if people at PRINCETON have read it? Do you think I look fat?" I questioned, lifting up my shirt a bit.  
"I have a bit of a belly, but its just a food belly I tell you! There ain't no child in it!" I said, babbling on and on.  
"Stel, please calm down. No one will think you're actually pregnant." Brandon said, parking the car.  
"You better be right!" I said, opening the door. Once we got to the cafeteria, we sat with the others but Riven was no where to be seen.  
"Hey Stella. Judging by your facial expression you probably read that magazine" Nabu said.  
"Where is he?!" I snapped.  
"He's hiding because he knows that you'd beat the shit out of him." Aisha said.  
"He's smart to hide" Bloom said, sipping on her latte.  
"Yep. But I will find him. And murder him." I said.  
"Today isn't exactly the best day to murder anyone. I mean, it's our first day back" Tecna said.  
"Don't worry, I'll control her" Musa said, putting her arm around my shoulder.  
"Oh please, You can't control yourself let alone Stella!" Flora laughed. We heard the bell ring, and went to our classes, and Riven was pretty serious about the idea of me beating his ass so he bunked class! Everything was fine, until it got to lunch. We were walking to our lockers, when a random girl came up to me.  
"Congrats on the baby Stella!" She said. I heard the guys snickering and I gave them a death glare.  
"Thanks, but.." I started.  
"Please don't get an abortion! I really want to see what a mix between you two are. Like, will the baby have blonde hair, or brown hair? Or will their eyes be amber or brown? I bet he or she will be so adorable!" she squealed.  
"You see, the thing is, Stella's not actually.." Brandon started, but the girl interrupted AGAIN.  
"So, are you guys gonna get married? I can just see it, so perfect! Brandon Shields, Stella Shields and Baby Shields" She said.  
"Let me handle this" Musa whispered to me.  
"The baby is a girl and her name will be Bella, she's gonna have brown hair and amber eyes, the wedding is this Saturday and bring loads of fried chicken as a wedding gift. Now does that answer all your questions?" Musa said. She nodded and finally walked away.  
"Real Smooth" I said.  
"I know." Musa smirked. She so good at this kind of stuff. After lunch, Riven was still not here, but he texted Musa saying he ate a burrito, because the poor girl was worried sick. Then, we had science, and that was the most awkward science lesson I've ever experienced.  
We were doing this thing about parenting, they probably expect us to go have kids after uni. You probably can guess what happened next...  
"So, as you know, young adults like you need to get into the habit of parenting" The teacher said. Everyones eyes turned to me. How do they know?  
"Ahh, Stella! Congratulations, I read about the big news this morning! Looks like you'll be needing these classes more than anyone" She said. Okay, since when do science teachers read magazines? I put my head in my hands. She told me to come up to the front of the class and demonstrate certain things. I only did it for the extra credit. I didn't even fight it, or tell her I wasn't actually pregnant, I just went with it because I wasn't going to ruin my first day by starting an argument.  
"Right, now can you please turn on the baby simulator." She said. It was a little robot that was supposed to be like a real baby. I picked it up and turn on the button, and it start screaming and crying.  
"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed, covering my ears. This went on for 5 more minutes, and Brandon was sitting there laughing his ass off. Oh I'll show him.  
"Miss, isn't the dad supposed to be helping?" I said with an evil smirk. He stopped laughing and everyone looked at him.  
"Yes! Goodness I almost forgot! Brandon, please get up here. The one who got her pregnant in the fist place needs to share the responsibilities!" She said.  
Okay...on second thought, it wasn't the best idea. I knew what everyone was thinking, and I almost puked. I went to sit down and watch Brandon totally embarrass himself.  
We were saved by the bell once again, and then I went looking for Riven. After about 20 minutes, Bloom called me.  
"Stella, where are you?" she said.  
"In the janitors closet" I said, opening the door to it.  
"And...where's Riven?" She asked.  
"He's..in the janitors closet?!" I said, as I spotted the magenta haired boy sitting on top of a trashcan.  
"Oh God no! You guys in the same place? Poor closet.." She said, right before I ended the call and put my phone in my pocket. I locked the door and walked toward Riven.  
"Sup Stella?" He laughed nervously.  
"You wanna whats up? The whole world, including the school and teachers, think I'm pregnant!" I yelled.  
"Don't try to act all innocent, I know what you did! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM IM GONNA HAVE A BABY?" I screamed. I backed him up on the wall, and just before I could do anything, Brandon breaks the door open. Every freaking time I'm about to hurt the boy, I get held back somehow!  
"Sweetie, please try to solve this without violence!" Flora said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out. We soon came to an agreement, and a punishment too. The only way for everyone to believe me is if Riven says it himself, as he was the one who started this whole thing. Oh, and as punishment, he has to be my personal assistant for 2 weeks at school. And boy will I enjoy every second of it!  
The next day, right before lessons started he used the announcement thingy in the office that everyone classroom can hear, and confessed that he made it up. God knows why he did it, but what do you expect from him? Making him my slave for 2 weeks was great too, since he had to bring me food and stuff.

 **Ugh today was SUCH a typical British weather day. It was boiling hot in the morning, and then, at midnight there was a thunderstorm out of nowhere! BTW The other story will be up probably by next week and I think I can get 2 chapter in this one done during the weekend.**


	2. Broken Bones

**Stella's P.O.V**

Okay, so it's been a week since the whole pregnancy scam, and now everyone at school knows the truth. The magazine company contacted me and apologised, saying that in their next issue they'd address that it was all made up. But until then, I'd just have to live with all the 'congratulations' and all that. I was home studying, when I got a call from Chris.  
"Stella you're so stupid!" he said.  
"And why is that my dear brother" I said sarcastically.  
"You got yourself pregnant, and you can hardly take care of yourself let alone another human being! Have you never heard of protection or something?" He said. Here we go again.  
"Chris. Please shut up for once. I'm not pregnant that was a scam made by Riven." I explained.  
"Ohhhh. Well good luck, because I told mom!" He laughed, hanging up. And what do you know, the next call I got was from none other than my mom.  
"Yes Mom?" I sighed.  
"Congratulations sweetie! I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandmother!" My mom squealed.  
"Luna? Is that Stella?" My dad said in the background.  
"And I can't wait until you get married! So have you thought of baby names? Do you know the gender?" She asked.  
"MOM! Calm down. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not engaged or pregnant, so please don't go telling everyone that, okay?" I said.  
"What a bummer! False alarm Radius!" She said, hanging up. People really do fall for these media stories, don't they?

After those calls, I continued studying and I was so tired.  
"How am I supposed to cram all this info into my head?" I sighed to myself. I closed my books and put them away, and decided that was enough for today. I called Bloom and she said that we should all have a lunch date tomorrow, and go roller blading.

 **The next day**

I woke up on my couch, where I was studying last night. How the hell did I end up here? Maybe because it's so comfy that I fell asleep on it. I got up and checked the time, it was two pm.  
"Wait a minute, the girls and I are supposed to leave at 2:15. I only have 15 minutes to get ready!" I said to myself, running to the bathroom. I suddenly bumped into Brandon.  
"Ow." I said, rubbing my head.  
"Sorry Stel, I was.." he started.  
"No time for that, I'm late for a date!" I said, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me.  
"Date? With who?" He asked.  
"Relax! Just a casual much date with the girls" I said while brushing my teeth.  
"Oh. Do you want some coffee?" He said.  
"No time!" I reminded him, as I rushed back into my room and changed. I put on a pair of denim shorts, a black crop top, a red and black flannel shirt over it and a pair of black converse. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and I put on a little makeup. I grabbed my purse and headed for the living room, almost bumping into the TV.  
"Stella be careful, you almost broke the TV, and remember I was the one who payed for it!" Brandon said, stopping me at the door.  
"Sorry, got to go, bye, love you!" I said quickly, opening the door and running to the parking lot. The girls were waiting outside my car.  
"There you are! I was beginning to think you overslept and got up like 20 minutes ago." Tecna said, relieved.  
"No, you're right. Thats exactly what happened" I panted.  
"Knew it. Anyways, what are we waiting for? Lets go already!" Flora said. I scoured my purse for my keys, and then jammed them into the key hole, but they didn't fit.  
"Oh shit. These aren't my car keys, these are Brandon's!" I said.  
"Well then use Brandon's car!" Musa said. We walked over to his car, and unlocked it.  
"Finally, we can..OMG EWWW!" Flora said, as she opened the door. We came over to see what she was shouting about, and the whole inside and seats where covered in pizza and other fast food.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I said, shutting the door in disgust.  
"What the hell did they do last night?" Bloom said, shaking her head.  
"Stella, what are we gonna do. We need to leave, like now. The park is gonna be too crowded otherwise" Aisha said.  
"Think, Stel, think!" I said to myself. Just then, I saw the guys walking out into the parking lot. I ran up to them.  
"These are mine thank you very much! Oh and, there are better places to have food fights you know!" I said, grabbing my keys from Brandon's hand and running back to the girls. The guys just stood there confused, looking at each other. Once we finally got there, we got out our roller blades on and Aisha taught us how to skate.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it now!" Bloom said, twirling around.  
"Me too!" Musa said.  
"Me three!" Flora said.  
"Me four!" Tecna added.  
"Me f...OW" I said interrupting myself as I clumsily tripped over a helmet that someone left in the middle of the park.  
"Stella! Are you okay?" Aisha said, running to me.  
"No. I think I broke my butt!" I said.  
"Yep. She's okay." Musa laughed.  
"Seriously what kind a airhead would leave a helmet in the middle of a park, it's dangerous!" Flora exclaimed. They helped me up, but I fell right to the ground again. I felt really dizzy and light headed.  
"MY FOOT! IT HURTS! AND MY WRIST" I screamed, holding my foot. Musa and Bloom took my arms around their shoulders.  
"I think we should get it checked. You know, just incase." Tecna said. We went to A and E, and after like 15 minutes we got it checked.  
"Well, Miss Stella, according to the x-rays it seems you have fractured your wrist and ankle." The doctor said.  
"Wait what? Is it that serious?" I said.  
"I'm afraid so. Your wrist can be healed with a cast, but your ankle will need surgery." she said.  
"SURGERY?" I exclaimed.  
"Don't worry sweetie, you will be given anaesthetics and be put to sleep. We'll put in a screw, stitch it up and you will need to stay in hospital for 2 days, then get a cast when you are dismissed home. I'll be back in 5 minutes, alright?" she said. I nodded as she left.  
"Aww, poor Stellie boo" Bloom said sympathetically, hugging me.  
"Well look on the bright side, you're butt is perfectly fine!" Musa said.  
"We'll stay here for the procedure, but we'll have to leave at night, will you be okay?" Aisha asked.  
"Yeah, I think" I smiled.  
"I think you should call Brandon here too." Flora said.  
"Can you do it? Broken wrist, remember?" I said. She took my phone and called Brandon.

"Hello?" Brandon said.  
"Hey, it's me, Flora. I just called to tell you that Stella's in Hospital" She said.  
"Hospital? What did she do this time? Did she get into a fight or something?" he asked.  
"Nope. We were roller blading and she tripped over a helmet and broke her wrist and ankle. Her wrist needs a cast but her ankle needs surgery so she will need to stay here for 2 days for the procedure." she said.  
"Okay, thanks Flora, tell her I'm on my way. bye" He said.  
"bye" she said ending the call.  
"No need to tell me, it was on speaker" I smiled. The doctor came back and put a cast around my wrist, and I got a black one so that it would go with any outfit. Then, we had to go to the operation room for the procedure.  
"You girls can come back here after its completed, in 15 minutes. But, I must warn you beforehand, the anaesthetics can have emotional effects on the patient. So, she'll probably wake up and be really lively and bouncy, or really upset and start crying." she said.  
"Okay. Love you Stel" Bloom said, hugging me once more. When the girls left, they gave me the medicine, and I fell asleep. Obviously, I didn't remember the surgery. Once I woke up, I sat up on the bed and I saw the girls and Brandon come in, and then randomly broke into tears.  
"Stel, why are you crying?" Brandon said.  
"Anaesthetics" Tecna whispered. I didn't know it at the time, so I thought I was crying because of the pain.  
"It hurts! It really really hurts!" I cried, hugging him tightly.  
"I know, but you'll be okay soon." he said.  
"Will you stay with me?" I pouted.  
"I''ll be here the whole time" he said, kissing my cheek.  
"Sorry Stel, but we have to get going. We'll visit tomorrow, okay?" Musa said.  
"Okay. Bye, and make sure to bring me chocolates!" I sniffed.

After they left, I took a nap, and when I woke up again, I was completely back to normal.  
"Brandon, I'm hungry." I yawned.  
"What do you want to eat?" he asked.  
"Can you go across the street and get me a bucket of KFC fried chicken?" I asked.  
"Stella..." he started.  
"Please?" I said with puppy eyes.  
"You know I can't say no to you when you're in Hospital after surgery and have broken bones. I'll be back in 10" he said, getting up.  
10 minutes later he came back with a bucket of fried chicken.  
"What the heck are you doing?" He asked, putting the chicken down on the table next to me.  
"I'm trying to text." I said, with my phone on me knee as I hit the buttons with my nose  
"But you have a broken wrist" he said.  
"I know, but I have to try!" I said.  
"You know you can just use the voice thing, right?" He said.  
"Why didn't I think of that before, I just wasted 10 whole minutes hitting my phone on my face!" I said.  
"You can do it later, the chicken's getting cold." He laughed.  
"Can you feed me?" I asked.  
"You have a perfectly functional left hand!" he said.  
"My arm is numb because they gave me the anaesthetics injection on this arm!" I said, even though my hand didn't hurt from the injection.  
"Fine" he said, feeding me the chicken.

 **How was that? I wanted Stella to have quite a different reaction to the medicine because in this story she quite wild and outrageous, and tries to hold back her emotions. Obviously, she taking advantage of the situation, so she's being even lazier than usual. I'll update tomorrow hopefully, or within the next 3 days. Also, I woke up this morning from my phone beeping because of notification that you guys have reviewed and faved and stuff, so thanks for that! Keep it coming :P**


	3. Chapter 3 - Idk what to call it XD

**Stella's P.O.V**

Ah, this is the life. I should really break my leg more often, because I can get people to do anything for me. Just kidding, I'm not that evil. But still, Brandon stayed here all night, and he left in the morning to take care of some business related things, so I'm stuck here with Riven. Why, you may ask? He remains my personal assistant (or as I like to call it, slave) for this week.  
"Riven, put the TV on" I yelled. He rolled his eyes, and pulled over the TV.  
"Change the channel!" I said.  
"To what?" He sighed.  
"KUWTK" I said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Keeping up with the Kardashians" I said.  
"What channel is that on again?" he asked.  
"Oh just give me the remote!" I said, as I changed the channel to E!.  
"SO, if Bruce is Caitlyn now, does that make Kris a lesbian?" He scoffed.  
"Riven, do me a favour and shut up before I get out of this bed and make you!" I screamed. You see, Riven thinks the drugs are making me get all angry and shout at him, but thats not the case, which is why I could have fun with this.  
"STELLA! How are you feeling?" Musa yelled, running into the room and hugging me.  
"Okay" I said.  
"How has Riven been?" she said, glaring at him.  
"Tolerable" I said.  
"Well, I'll be here today so you can leave Riven" she said.  
"YESSS..uh, I mean, get well soon Stella" He said, walking out the room.  
"Did you bring my chocolate?" I asked. She grabbed her bag and pulled out some Hershey kisses and a packet of Oreos.  
"YUMMERZ!" I squealed, as I stuffed some into my mouth.  
"And I thought you said you had a painful injection" Musa laughed.  
"I did! It just that it doesn't hurt anymore" I said.  
"Morning Stella, how are you doing?" The doctor asked.  
"Okay." I replied.  
"Well you can go home this afternoon. I'll put a cast on your ankle and you'll have to take some crutches." she said.  
"But won't it be hard to use crutches with a broken wrist?" Musa asked.  
"We'll give her under arm ones rather than the ones that hook over her arm so it doesn't put stress on it. Her wrist looks strong enough to hold crutches, but I suggesd she goes to bed or sits down so she doesn't need to use them that much." She said, putting the cast over my ankle.  
"Thanks, and how long will I need to keep them on? And how am I supposed to take a shower?" I asked.  
"You can put a waterproof cover on them to have a shower as you can't get them wet. Both will be kept on for 4 weeks and you will need to come here for a check up weekly." she said. Seriously? 4 weeks of waddling around like a penguin?

She handed me the crutches and taught me how to use them, which took me at least an hour getting used to. It takes way to much effort in my opinion.  
"Im back Stel, and they said you can go home now" Brandon said, walking into the room.  
"Yay, finally!" I said, standing up and using the crutches as support. We checked out and it only took one corridor for me to get tired of this shit.  
"Bruh. Can we stop now?" I panted, sopping in the middle of the corridor and leaning on the top of my crutches.  
"Stella come on, what do you expect me to do, carry you?" Brandon asked. Not a bad idea actually.  
"Yep" I said. I handed my crutches to Musa so he had no choice now.  
"Please?" I asked with puppy eyes.  
"Fine, but remember, I'm your boyfriend not your slave, thats Riven's job!" he said, scooping me up bridal style.  
"You know she can walk, but she's just being her lazy, typical self, right?" Musa whispered.  
"Oh come on, I have a broken leg and arm for crying out loud!" I said.  
"Which is why you have these!" Musa said, waving around the crutches.  
"No, those are for when you need to whack some sense into someone and your arms and legs are out of use!" I smiled.  
"Hey, as long as you don't use them on me, you can whack people as much as you please!" Musa laughed.  
"Speaking of people who need to be whacked, look who it is" Musa said. This is the worst time to show up!  
"BABE, WHAT IN HEAVENS DID HE DO TO YOU!" Nathan screamed.  
"1. Don't call me that you prick and 2. I'm not in the mood Jones, I'm warning you!" I said.  
"Ugh, why do you hang out with him when you can hang out with your extremely hot boyfriend" he said signalling himself.  
"Musa, would you do the honour?" I said.  
"Gladly" She said, swinging one of the crutches across Nathan's chest, making him bend over in pain.  
"Oh, and if you haven't noticed already, I AM hanging out with my extremely hot boyfriend" I said.  
"Extremely hot, aye?" Brandon smirked. I wasn't even gonna argue with his teasing this time.  
"Yep" I said, playing with his hair. We got in his car, and I sat in the back with Musa.  
"So, you cleaned it huh?" Musa asked, examining the seats.  
"Yeah, spent all morning on it" Brandon said.  
"Suuuure ya did, its not like you paid for it to be cleaned or anything" I said sarcastically.  
"Anyways, why was it like that in the first place? What happened?" Musa asked, chomping on a wrap. I could see a blush creeping up his neck.  
"Aww, is someone embarrassed? Come on, tell us!" I giggled.  
"There was a food fight because.." he mumbled.  
"Because?" Musa repeated.  
"Well, we went out to watch Titanic, and then we kinda argued about who cried the most and then it kinda turned into a friendly food fight." He said.  
"I thought you guys never cried!" I said.  
"So, who cried the most? My moneys on Riven!" Musa asked.  
"According to Timmy, 2 of us, Riven and.." He said.  
"YOU! Don't try to hide it, I know it was you!" I laughed.  
"What have I got to lose? YES, Riven and I cried the most now stop laughing its not funny!" Brandon said, acting like a 3 year old.  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry" I giggled, leaning over and kissing is cheek.  
"Anyways, now we can add this to our list of things to use against them!" Musa whispered to me.  
"You girls are so devious, like you didn't do anything embarrassing and not tell us!" Brandon said.  
"Nope, nothing at all." I said.  
"Oh yeah? Remember when we were like 16 and you came late to class, and I asked you what you did and you promised you'd tell me when we're 20?" he said.  
"Geez, you sure do hold a grudge!" I said, remembering that day.  
"I remember that, you never told us, what DID you do?" Musa said, obviously thinking of something dirty.  
"Fine, you win. I was making out with that senior, Luke Dawson, in the janitors closet" I said, avoiding eye contact.  
"Bleugh. I remember him, you dated him for a month? Why'd you guys break up again?" Musa said.  
"He cheated on me with that plastic slut" I said.  
"He's such a man whore" Brandon said.  
"Talk shit about him all you want, because you know how much girls despise their ex" I laughed.  
"Why did you date him in the first place, he's just another one of those dirty players." Musa said.  
"Yeah, but he was hot!" I shrugged.  
"Are you kidding me? Dawson ain't hot! I know cows that are more attractive than him!" Brandon said.  
"Aww, don't worry, I think you're way hotter than him" I smiled.  
"I know, I'm irresistible" he smirked.  
"Talk about PDA!" Musa said, shielding her eyes.  
"Oh come on, do you even know what that means?" I asked.  
"Public Displays of Affection. And as far as I'm concerned, flirting is considered affection!" Musa said.  
"Seriously Muse, don't pretend like you don't do it all the time" I said.  
"Name one example?" She said.  
"On your first date with Riven you made out with him, and you guys wanted to go skinny dipping!" I said.  
"I was drunk, so it doesn't count!" She said, crossing her arms.  
"Okay okay, but now we're all even!" I said.  
"And now I can use those thing against you two" Brandon said.  
"What are you gonna do, tell Miss Griselda the reason for me being late 4 years ago?" I laughed. Once we got home, Musa went home because she was working on songs for that record deal, and Bloom came over to stay the night.  
"Stel, you know you need to go to school tomorrow right?" Bloom said, jamming popcorn into her mouth, as we were sitting crosslegged on the couch watching Jurassic World.  
"Yep. Which means i get to use the elevator pass, and use a laptop because I can't write." I said.  
"You know, Musa will be so thankful you broke your leg because she's too lazy to go up the stairs and will use you as an excuse to go in the elevator!" Bloom laughed.  
"Hey. it's not like I wouldn't do the same exact thing. This whole thing is so stupid though, I mean I tripped over a helmet while skating yet I look like I've been hit by a truck!" I said.  
"Yeah. You finished your spaghetti?" She asked. I nodded as she took my plate and dumped it in the dishwasher.  
"Aw, thanks Bloom I really appreciate you staying here with me" I smiled.  
"Don't mention it, what are besties for after all?" She said, coming back to the couch to sit next to me.  
"You wanna go shopping tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Stella, are you crazy? You've got a.." Sky started, walking in.  
"A broken leg, I know. I just REALLY want to get that new chaotic lash mascara by maybelline, and I need to get some lulu lemon leggings." I said.  
"How about we just do online shopping?" Bloom suggested.  
"YES! I can get as much as I want without moving from this couch. But then again, if I'm getting that much, I'll try super had not to max out my credit card!" I smiled, grabbing my macbook from the coffee table and putting it on my lap. We didn't go too crazy on our 'shopping spree', so I'm proud of myself, but I feel bad for the delivery guy! After that, I took a shower (believe me, it's impossible), and I changed into my PJs.  
"UGH STUPID BROKEN ANKLE I CANT GET MY GODDAMN CLOTHES ON!" I yelled, trying to tug my PJ pants on over the cast.  
"Stella whats wrong, why are you yelling like that?" Brandon asked, standing outside the bathroom door.  
"Sorry, its just that its impossible to change." I said.  
"Aw, do you want me to change you?" He said. I could practically see that smirk on his face.  
"BRANDON!" I screamed.  
"Just kidding, calm down Stel. Anyways, try not to kill yourself in their and don't wake the neighbours!" He said.  
"Don't wake the neighbours" I mocked in my attempt of a guys voice.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"I said I won't wake them" I said. It seemed like hours until I finally managed to put on my PJs on, and I lifted the pants up until my knees so that they didn't go over the cast. I blowdried my hair and brushed it out, then I realised that I had left my crutches on the couch. Oh shit. How am I supposed to get out now?  
"BLOOM? CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC?" I yelled.  
"Stella? What is it? Did you fall, are you okay?" she panicked, standing on the there side of the door.  
"I'm fine, I just left my crutches on the couch can you get them?" I asked.  
"Sure" she said, walking over to the living room. I hopped to the door and unlocked it, and Bloom was standing there with my crutches. I took them and limped back to my room with her.  
"What do you want to do now?" I asked, trying to get on my bed.  
"Go to sleep, you'll need it!" She laughed, helping me. She turned off the lights and got into her bed.  
"Bloom, I'm kinda thirsty" I whispered.  
"Okay, I'll go get some water" She said, getting up.  
"No, its okay. You've already done enough" I smiled.  
"BRANDON CAN YOU GET ME SOME WATER?" I yelled.  
"Geez Stel you don't need to shout I'm right next door!" He said, going to the kitchen and bringing me back a glass of water.  
"Thanks" I whispered, sipping the water.

The next morning, Bloom woke me up super early so I had enough time to get ready and all that. School was okay, and a lot of people signed my cast, so cliche, I know. I only had to use crutches for 2 weeks, after that, the doctor removed the cast and replaced it with a bandage. I could walk, but I was advised not to put too much weight on it. Eventually, six weeks passed, both my wrist and ankle were healed, and I was as good as new.

 **Okay, I'm currently writing the other story ( Its gonna be called bittersweet bond) and I'm SO tempted to make it a Brella story, with loads of SxB and still the others too. Idk if you guys want that so please tell me what you want ti to be about in the reviews. Bye :P**  
 **(Also, ik I kinda sped things up at the end of this chapter, but six weeks is wayyy too long for me to include and write about, and it will be kinda boring having Stella practically unable to walk, so I forwarded to after she gets better :) Remember to review ^-^)**


	4. Bestie's B'day

**Hi guys, the first chapter of my new story is out now, so go check it out after you read this!**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

After the whole injury thing and after 6 long weeks of healing, I'm finally back to normal. It's Bloom's Birthday tomorrow and I've planned a huge surprise party because of everything she's done for me these past weeks. I was just doing some preparations, when Sky called.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey Stel, It's me Sky."  
"I know, I have caller ID" I laughed.  
"So I just called to ask if you've prepared everything." he said.  
"Yep. Tomorrow morning, Flora's taking Bloom out for Tacos, while we come over to your apartment and decorate it. When she comes back, we'll have the party, then you 2 go out for a romantic date at that restaurant you were talking about. Musa's taking care of the Music, Tecna will get the lights and special effects and stuff, Aisha and Flora will do the food, and I will do the party decor. It gonna be totally awesome!" I squealed.  
"Okay, thanks Stel, and wake up early tomorrow, no sleeping in!" He said.  
"Pssh, like I'm gonna sleep in on my best friends birthday, honestly!" I said, ending the call and going to sleep.

 **Next Morning**

My peaceful sleep was interrupted by my sudden outburst of laughing, I was being tickled by someone.  
"Please stop, anything but tickling!" I said in between giggles. I opened my eyes to see Brandon in my bed tickling me to death.  
"Brandon, how did you get here? More importantly, why were you tickling me?" I said, as he stopped.  
"Well Sky told me to wake you up at 6 am." He said.  
"But its 5!" I said, checking my phone.  
"I know, I woke up like 10 minutes ago, and decided to come here and wake you up early" He said.  
"Why?!" I huffed.  
"So I could chill with you for an hour" He smirked.  
"But I wanna sleep. By the way, you could have woke me up like a normal person would" I said, pulling the duvet over my shoulders.  
"No I couldn't, because you wouldn't have woken up. Besides, like I said before, its more fun this way." He said.  
"Wait a minute, when did Sky say I had to be there by?" I asked.  
"8:30. I know how long it takes for you to get ready, and you'd complain I woke you up too late otherwise" he said.  
"Well I'm still going to sleep" I yawned.  
"No you're not! I'm gonna have to wake you up again in an hour. " he said.  
"Fine then. What now?" I asked.  
"I don't know, talk?" he said.  
"Okay, so you know Matthew Evans, he just broke up with that girl Natalie, who cheated on him with his friend Josh..." I started, babbling on and on about random gossip. The weird thing is, you normally gossip like this to girls, but he didn't seem to care what I was saying.  
After an hour of endless yapping, I finally got up and got ready. I changed into a pair of white jeans, white converse and black and white sweater. I know, its a dumb idea to wear white to a party because it will end up tie dye with the amount of stains it will have. I put on some make up and left my hair out straightened. Flora went to Bloom's apartment first to take her to Taco bell. Well, to be honest, I have no idea where she's taking her, because I recommended Taco Bell but she said it was unhealthy so probably some salad bar. Once Bloom was out, we all met up at her apartment and set up the party. Once she got back, I forced her to come to my apartment so I could make her look glamorous for her party. Of course, she had no idea about it. When she went back to her apartment and we surprised her, she literally screamed. I gave her my present, which was a pair of diamond designer shoes and a purse. After loads of drinks, I still wasn't the slightest bit tipsy, and it was really weird.  
"Okay, what kinda red wine is this, I've had like 30 glasses and I'm still perfectly sober!" I said.  
"Stella?" Sky said.  
"Yeah?" I asked, sipping the drink.  
"Thats Raspberry Ribena" he said.  
"WHAT?!" I screamed, spitting it out all over my white jeans.  
"I didn't want you to get drunk, so I gave you juice instead" He laughed.  
"Uh..Stella, you should be more concerned that your white jeans are now red, and it looks like you just wore white on a bad day if you know what I mean" Musa said.  
"Oh shit" I said, trying to rub off the red stains on my thighs. I just knew this would happen.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll put it in the wash and give you something else for now" Bloom said. I followed her into her room and she took out a comfy pair of black leggings from her closet and handed them to me. I changed into them and stuffed my white jeans in the washing machine. We partied for a bit more, and at 9 Sky took her out to a fancy restaurant while the rest of us went back home.

 **The next day**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and it was Bloom.  
"Hey, how'd the dinner go" I yawned.  
"Amazing. You will never guess what" she squealed. Someone was happier than usual.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Get out of bed and open the front door, I'm in the corridor" she said.  
"Bye bed, I'll be back in a minute, I swear" I said, making Bloom giggle. I pulled my blanket over my shoulders as it was freezing cold, and walked out of my room and towards the door, tripping on the blanket on my way there. Just typical, klutzy me.  
"Look Stella LOOK!" Bloom squealed, as I opened the door. Her hand was held up in front of my face and there was a diamond ring on her ring finger.  
"MH MY GOD YOU'RE ENGAGED?" I screamed, hugging her.  
"I know right! Sky proposed yesterday when we went out. I was gonna call you, but I figured you were asleep and didn't wanna wake you." she said.  
"When are you guys having the wedding?" I asked.  
"In a couple of months. And guess who's gonna be my dress designer AND my maid of honour?" she asked.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"YOU!" She said, hugging me again.  
"Really? Thank you thank you thank you!" I screamed, waking Brandon up.  
"Stella, is that you yelling? What is it now?" He asked from his room.  
"Nothing, just Bloom and Sky are getting married!" I said.  
"I know, Sky told me" he said.  
"Did you tell the others?" I asked.  
"Yeah, they're all gonna be my bridesmaids." she said.  
"Let me guess, I design their dresses too?" I said.  
"Yep. Now I'll leave you back to your bed!" She smiled. I walked back to my room and tripped over my blanket once gain.  
"Dammit!" I cursed, getting up and rubbing my head.

 **Sorry short chapter, Ik. The next chapter will be longer and way more interesting. I'll probably get it up next week.**


	5. Viva Las Vegas

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews and favs and all that on Bittersweet Bond, I promise I'll update asap, probably this week, but I still want to do this story. This chapter is gonna be longer than the other one, so don't worry. Oh, and you guys have seen Stella drunk a couple times, but what if Brandon was drunk? Enjoy ;)**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

This week has been crazy, with Bloom being engaged and all. She told me to relax because there's like 7 months until their wedding because they want to do it after graduation, so I have all this time to prepare the dresses. Okay, now to talk about the boring stuff aka school. Since its our last year, we have way too much studying to do, and frequent mock exams and stuff. Also, considering I had crutches for 2 weeks and was limping to class for 6 weeks straight, I'm behind in class and I need Tecna's tutoring more now than ever. Whatever, its just one year of education, and then I'm free, so hang in there Stel.

 **Friday Morning**

My alarm woke me up like every single other day, nothing special. I hopped out of bed and got dress into a pair of black leggings, black and orange hi tops and a black and orange sweater. Black and orange sounds so Halloweeny, doesn't it? Well, halloween was over like a week ago, and we had this super cliche party at Aisha's apartment. I grabbed my bag and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast since I had a bit of time.  
"Eat up, were gonna stay at the library after school for 2 hours" Brandon said, tossing me a granola bar.  
"Ugh, again?" I groaned.  
"Cheer up Stel, its Friday" he said, messing with my hair.  
"Fine, but DONT TOUCH THE HAIR!" I shouted, trying to straighten it up. He just laughed and asked if I wanted a ride but I wanted to drive the girls instead because I had stuff to discuss with them. I knocked on their doors and we all walked to the parking lot, while Musa was freaking out about releasing her single.  
"Its amazing! It'll be huge, and you'll be known to the world in no time!" Flora said. When we got in the car and I turned of the engine, I heard Bloom snicker.  
"What is it?" I asked, turning to the back.  
"Shhh! Be quiet! Look and listen!" She whispered, pointing to a red convertible a couple meters away from us. We all scorched over to her side and heard..weird noises, you could say.  
"Oooh, that feels good babe" Someone said from the car. We couldn't see much as the cover was on and the windows were quite dark, but we definitely heard it.  
"What do you think they're doing?" Bloom giggled.  
"Oh I don't know, judging from the sounds, maybe eating fried chicken?" I said sarcastically.  
"Ew, they're doing 'it' in a car!" Musa said.  
"Well done, we cracked the case, Sherlock!" I said.  
"Okay Stel, what up with the sudden bitchy attitude and sarcasm?" Aisha asked.  
"I'm sorry you guys, I'm just stressed from all this studying, like we do enough at school, let alone 2 hours extra at the library and then more at home!" I said, putting my head in my hands.  
"This is why I said we should do it!" Bloom said.  
"Do what?" Tecna asked.  
"Go to Vegas for the weekend! To get our minds off school and have some fun!" Bloom smiled. My face instantly lit up.  
"I don't know about this, I mean, do you think the guys will ever agree with it?" Flora asked.  
"Thats the thing, we gotta convince them to go with us" Aisha said.  
"Good luck with that!" Musa laughed.  
"Oh come on, don't be such a downer! Please?" I begged.  
"Okay okay!" she said.  
"We should get going now, I think the mystery prostitute is uh..." Flora said, signalling me. I fired up the engine again and turned on the radio and jammed out.  
"And now, the nominated songs and artists for this season's music awards are:"  
"Shush guys, I wanna hear this!" Tecna squealed.  
" House every weekend - David Zowe, Shine - Years and Years, Cheerleader - Omi, Want to want me - Jason Derulo"  
"DERULO MADE IT YAY!" I yelled.  
"Stella! They haven't said the last one yet!" Musa said.  
"And finally, a hit single that has zoomed up the charts and made it to number 5...A thousand years - Musa Melody"  
Musa eyes went wide and her mouth shot open.  
"HOLY MOTHER OF CHEETOS! MUSA YOUR SINGLE IS FIFTH ON THE TOP CHARTS!" I yelled, jumping over to her and hugging her. Thank god we were at a red light, otherwise we'd be in a car accident right now!  
"I know! I; going to the Capital FM Music awards and you are designing my dress like we said in Hawaii!" she said. Once we got to school, it was just autographs and selfies galore for her. This one guy asked her to sign his potato chip with a sharpie so it would give him good luck. I took that guy to the medical office, because turns out he really needed it. After the rush, we went to our usual spot in the library because we had a free period and we just chilled.  
"My stomach hurts, has anyone got food?" I said, hugging me knees.  
"Yeah, I got a large packet of chilli heatwave doritios" Timmy said, opening his bag.  
"THEN WHY DIDNT YOU F*CKING TELL ME THAT BEFORE!" I screamed, grabbing the packet, ripping it open and flooding my mouth with doritios.  
"Stella calm down!" Flora said.  
"What is UP with that woman today? She dropped her notebook this morning, I handed it back to her and she accused me of stealing it and using it to cheat or something!" Sky whispered to Bloom.  
"Thats what we need to talk about. You see, we need a break from this studying so we where thinking we could go to.." Bloom started.  
"Vegas!" Aisha said.  
"Vegas? Hell to da no!" Nabu said.  
"Why? Just for the weekend, and you can come with us. Please please please?" I begged. We all looked at Flora who was sitting there quietly.  
"Um, why y'all looking at me like that? Im coming along but I'm on neither side of this debate!" She said, going back onto her phone.  
"Well?" I said, looking at the guys.  
"Fine" Brandon sighed.  
"YAY! Las vegas here we come!" I squealed.  
"Okay when we get home, pack spare clothes and stuff, then meet me in the parking lot" I said to the girls.  
"So, are you girls planning on getting drunk?" Helia asked.  
"Watch how Stella's gonna say that she'll only drink one glass, then end up hungover the next day" Riven scoffed.  
"Come one, its Vegas for god sake, loosen up!" Musa said. Suddenly the bell rang, and we got to our next class, which for me was Chemistry. We were studying a new topic, so Miss was going to put us in pairs. The girls and guys weren't in my class, intact the only friend of mine that was in my class was Austin, who sat right behind me. I crossed my fingers to be lab parters with him, and waited for the teacher to call out the pairs.  
"Okay, lets see here. Paige & Josh, Kate & Ethan, Christina & Lucas, Jess & Eddie, Sienna & Austin, Stella & Nathan..." She said. My head shot backwards and I looked at Austin. Nathan, seriously, out of all the guys in this class? I felt bad for Austin, he had to work with Sienna George, the number one bitch on my list, and a total slut too. She sleeps with a different guy every night, and if anyones a female player, its her. She literally comes to school nude, wearing skimpy crop tops and skirts that go way above her thighs. Like seriously bitch, this ain't no playboy photoshoot, this is high school! I sighed as Nathan came running to me. I busted out my phone and quickly dialled Musa's number.  
"EMERGENCY! HELP ME" I said.  
"Stel? Are you okay?" She whispered.  
"My lab partner for the rest of the year is Nathan!" I said.  
"Unfortunate.." she whispered.  
"Musa! Are you concentrating?" I heard her teacher say, as she whipped her phone down to her lap  
"What part of the brain controls body temperature?" the teacher asked. I remembered the answer to that question, and quickly texted her a hint.  
"Uh...Its the hypothalamus." she said. The teacher then stopped picking on her and started yapping on, but I ended the call and texted her instead.  
 _'Wtf do I do?!'  
'Idk, good luck, gtg ttyl :)'  
'kk bye meet ya at the canteen'  
_I turned off my phone and stuffed it in my pocket. I glared at Nathan.  
"Hey babe, how does it feel to have your boyfriend as your lab partner?" he said.  
"How would I know" I hissed. I was so not in the mood, and I retained myself from knocking his teeth out. I ended up doing all the work, because I wouldn't trust Nathan with it, he'd probably get some chemicals and use them to poison Brandon or something crazy like that. Mind you, I'm only doing the work to get the grades. Once the bell rang, I rushed out of the room to the canteen and met up with the girls and guys.  
"IT'S F*CKING TORCHER SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" I cried, hugging Bloom and sobbing on her shoulder. Crying makes it look like its that bad, so hopefully they get whats going on.  
"Why, what happened Stel?" Tecna asked.  
"I'm guessing there wasn't a good type of chemistry between you and your lab partner, huh?" Aisha asked.  
"Yep, she's got mr f*ckface" Musa said, casually chewing a sandwich.  
"Who?" Brandon asked, obviously confused by Musa nicknames for people.  
"Nathan. Do you know how hard that is?" I said, gripping his collar and shaking him around.  
"The stupid prick sits there and does nothing, leaving me to do all the work, he flirts with me, tries to kiss me and shit, and the worst part of it all is that I have to stand there and act like its nothing because I can't physically assault him in a science lab! The urge to kick him and such him and slap him is UNREAL!" I screamed, making him look kind scared.  
"Stella calm it you're gonna kill the guy by the way you're yelling in his face and shaking him!" Tecna said, making realise what I was doing.  
"Sorry, its just theres NOTHING I can do about. I can't do that scheme we planned because the only one I have in that class is Austin, who I wanted to be paired up with but the poor guy has to work with Slutty Sienna" I sighed, sitting back down.  
"Why don't you..wait, no, that won't work." Flora said, interrupting herself.  
"Stella!" Some one shouted. I turned back and saw Austin running towards me.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Come on, we're going to the science lab and talking to Miss Davies right now!" Austin said, grabbing my hand.  
"What, why?" I asked.  
"Stella, unless you want to work with Nathan for the rest of the year.." he said.  
"Oh. But wait, who else would I work with? You're working with..." I started.  
"I know, Sienna. But I can't stand that whore! She brags about getting laid, and I'm sitting there like Bitch, I don't care about you banging Kian or Blake or Daniel, okay?" He said.  
"Oooh, be careful, or you'll be next on the list!" I laughed, tapping his cheek playfully.  
"I'm serious! She's like a female version of Nathan but more..sexually active I guess?" He said.  
"Okay, but what makes you think that Miss D will let us work together, she'll think we're making excuses, you know how that woman is" I said.  
"Its not like we're dating, so what excuse is there to make? Sienna and Nathan would make a good pair, considering they'd both flunk" he said.  
"Fine, but can I finish my burger first?" I asked.  
"Eat it on the way!" He said, dragging me away. Once we got to her classroom, he knocked on the door but there was no answer.  
"Damn, the doors locked, but she's in there because the light are on" Austin said.  
"Okay, I've got an idea. Gimme a boost so I can see through that window thingy above the door." I said.  
"huh?" He asked.  
"Just do it!" I said. He said I'd fall off if we did it the normal way, so I jumped up onto his back and sat on his shoulders, like how 4 years do it to their dads.  
"Stay still!" I whispered.  
"Sorry, but its not my fault you're obsessed with fast food!" He whispered, and he tried not to wobble. I looked through the glass and what I saw, well, lets say it was pretty disturbing.  
"Jesus christ woman!" I whispered.  
"What are they doing?" Austin asked.  
"Stella? Austin? What's going on here?" Brandon asked, joining us from the corridor.  
"Uhh..its not what it looks like, I swear!" I said.  
"What are you guys doing? I though you were going to talk to your teacher?" Bloom asked.  
"The doors locked, so I was trying to peek through this window to see if she's there, and she's defiantly there, no doubt about that" I said.  
"What is she doing?" Bloom asked.  
"Making out with her boyfriend, who I assume sneaked in through the window" I said.  
"Bleugh" Brandon said, flinching.  
"I know right" I said.  
"Stella..w..woah" Austin stuttered, trying not to fall over, but he failed We both fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Ouch" I said rubbing my head and dusting myself off.  
"Told you it was a bad idea!" he said, straightening himself up.  
"Hello? Is any one there?" The teacher said in angry tone storming towards the door.  
"Shit! Lets get out of here!" Bloom whispered, as we all sprinted through the corridor and back to the canteen.  
"I think we'll have to wait a while until we can ask her" I said.  
"Yep. Until then, we're stuck with them" Austin said, going back to his friends.  
"You know, I really need that Vegas trip. Badly." I said. After school, we cancelled staying at the library, because it takes 4 hours to drive to las Vegas from here. We went home to pack spare clothes, then drove off. Halfway through, we stopped to get gas, then we got there at 8. We checked int a hotel and left our stuff there.  
"Okay, what should we do now?" Musa asked.  
"Party! Duh!" I laughed.  
"Theres a really good club downtown, whatcha say?" Aisha said.  
"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Bloom said.  
"Okay, but I'm changing first! I have stains on my shirt" I said, grabbing my clothes and going to the bathroom. I put on a black halter crop top, a pair of gold glittery shorts and black stilettos with gold chains and studs, and I left my hair out. We walked to the club as it was close by, and the music was super loud. It was kinda packed, and there where a group of boys giving us wolf whistles. The guys were following behind us, and thank god they didn't see that because they'd probably get into a fight with them. We sat at the bar waiting for drinks, and we got a bit carried away. Well, how could you blame us, this trip was supposed to be fun! I mean, this is Vegas.  
I was talking with the girls, when I noticed the guys were taking down a bottle of vodka each.  
"And they call us out of control!" Flora said, sipping on her glass of wine. Even Flora decided to let loose and drink a bit.  
"I'm gonna go check on them" I said, walking toward them.  
"Hey, are you guys alright?" I asked, sitting down next to them.  
"Well don't you look hot" Brandon said, coming closer to me.  
"Woah, you guys managed to get him drunk?!" I asked.  
"Haha, you're so funny Stel" Riven laughed. They were all kinda loopy to be honest.  
"How much did you drink?" I asked.  
"Only that, but we're fine" Helia said, pointing to some empty glasses.  
"Maybe you should stop drinking and start partying" I said.  
"I'm gonna go talk to Bloom now" Sky slurred, with all the guys following behind him. We got wild and had fun until we all need up drunk. Musa and Riven were a second away from collapsing, Flora and Helia jumped into a pool and were now drenched, and the rest were full on making out. Except Brandon and I, because I was still awkward about PDA, even though everyone does it in a club.  
"Right, time to go to the hotel?" I asked.  
"Yeah, whatever." Musa yawned.  
"Stel, why is your hair blonde. Yesterday, it was pink!" Bloom said.  
"I don't know." I shrugged, unaware of my own hair colour.  
"Oh, well my hair is red, like fire!" Bloom slurred. We walked back to hotel, and I changed into my Pjs. I hopped into bed and so did Brandon, who was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. What can I say, people don't tend to wear shirts when they're drunk.  
"I don't wanna sleep, I wanna watch TV" I said, grabbing the remote and trying to find something decent to watch.  
"I don't wanna sleep either, but I have something better to do than watch TV" he said, switching off the TV.  
"What?" I said.  
"This" he said, suddenly crashing his lips onto mine. I knew it would happen sooner or later. Considering we were both drunk, it was kinda sloppy, and it seemed like hours later we parted for breath.  
"Are you happy now?" I said.  
"Yep" he said.  
"Good because I'm sleepy" I yawned, lying down and pulling the duvet over my shoulders.  
"Because I tired you out?" He smirked.  
"Nope, I'm sure it was the other way round! And you made it sound way dirtier than it really is" I said.  
"Goodnight babe" he said, kissing my forehead.  
"Night" I said, drifting to sleep.

 **The next morning**

I woke up with a headache, yet again! No surprise there! I turned over to see Brandon fast asleep and remembered last night. I still remembered how drunk he got last night and couldn't wait for him to wake up so I could tell him all about it and watch him regret it. My chain of thoughts were interrupted by a groan, which I knew was a sign that a certain someone was hungover.  
"Morning." I smiled, acting all innocent and sweet.  
"Morning princess" he said.  
"I have the worst headache ever. Did I drink last night?" he asked.  
"Yep. A lot actually." I said.  
"Did I do anything, you know, embarrassing? Even though I highly doubt it because how could I ever do anything to embarrass my self?" he said, being all cocky.  
"Don't be so sure about that." I smiled deviously.  
"First, you drank bottles and bottles of Vodka with the guys, then you kept telling me how hot I looked, and then you full on made out with me" I said, as he started going red. Wait, what? Brandon Shields blushing? What an achievement!  
"And lastly, you're half naked" I said, casually. He lifted up the covers to see if I was right, but seemed relaxed about it. Maybe by half naked he expected a lot less than sweatpants. Eh, I got him scared.  
"Whatever, I have the right to do those things, because I'm your boyfriend." he said. Trying to make excuses are we?  
"Anyways, what do you want to do today?" He asked. An idea popped up into my head, but he would probably disagree with it.  
"Okay, I was thinking, we could go to all the best sores and do a load of shopping, then maybe we could go to get that gun I was talking about..." I said, saying the last bit nervously.  
"Shopping, I'm fine with but why in the world would we need a gun? I mean, I get you're a psychopath and all but i can't trust YOU with a gun!" He said. Damn it.  
"Come on! I have plenty of reasons of having a gun. First, what if someone breaks into the apartment when you're not here? What am I supposed to do then?" I said, trying to act all smart.  
"Do what you do all the time, beat the shit of them, because you sure have mistaken me as a criminal enough times and just from that I would advise that person not to mess with you because you're one dangerous blonde." he said.  
"Fair point, BUT theres still Nathan!" I huffed.  
"Look, I want you to kill him but I don't want you to end up in prison with a criminal record" he said.  
"FINE. But we are still shopping!" I said. We spent the rest of the day having fun, but not too much fun, just chilling and stuff. We went shopping and I was actually quite known to Las Vegas, judging there were paparazzi practically stalking us. After a while, Riven lost it and chased them away, he said he was pissed at them, but I know its just because he's hungover and shit. We went to a local cafe and had some coffee just before we had to leave and drive back home.  
"Seriously, are these from last night? They sure do publish magazines fast these days" Tecna said, pulling out a magazine from the rack which had a picture of us last night.  
"Oh my god, Musa you're snogging Riven and its on the front page!" Bloom exclaimed, grabbing the magazine as we all crowded around her. I started bursting into laughter, and they both went really red.  
"Oh shut up Stella! Its not like you look like a supermodel in this picture either!" Musa growled, pointing at me. I looked at it, and sadly, she was right. Not one of my best shots, eh? I was drinking a shot of something while violently slapping Nabu in the face.  
"OW! Thant hurt you know!" Nabu cried.  
"Yeah, right, like you even remember that!" I scoffed. After insulting each other a bit and settling on an agreement that he probably did something to deserve it, we drove off back home and arrived at 2am Sunday morning. I have to admit, getting wild did make me loosed up a bit and forget about school, but now I got my wish, its back to schoolwork. I went straight to sleep because geez was I tired after driving for 4 hours!

 **Sooo sorry for late update, but did this make up for it? Definitely the longest chapter that I've ever written! (almost 4,000 words) This is my last week at school, then I promise I'll update more often and I'll update Bittersweet Bond this week! Bye love ya :P**


	6. Bye Bye Crazy Whacko

**Hi guys. TYSM for all the positive feedback on BB, I'm really excited for that story. I can tell you guys are way more interested in that story, and this story isn't going anywhere because its a sequel, so I'm gonna make it short. Its gonna be maybe 10-15 chapters, so Im gonna work on it this week. BTW Bittersweet Bond will be updated this week too bcus I am FINALLY on summer break. Enjoy :)**

 **Stella's P.O.V**

Work work work. This week has been more and more studying, and I have ALOT to do for my fashion business. I'm releasing a winter line, for christmas, and I need to design that. I have to go to meetings and stuff to discuss the designs, then have them be made to my liking. Then after that, they are going to be modelled and advertised on billboards. Yep, designing clothes ain't as easy as it looks. Well, keep up the positive attitude Stella, because its Monday tomorrow..

 **Monday Morning**

"Brandon, afterschool I have a meeting, are you coming?" I asked, tying my shoelaces hurriedly.  
"Of course I'm coming. I don't want you to send anyone to the hospital over a burger like last year." he said.  
"Seriously? That was a YEAR ago! And little miss bitch told me to throw away my burger because she called it 'un-ladylike', what would you expect me to do?" I said, as we rushed out of the door and drove to school. I practically forced him to stop for a breakfast burrito, because I needed the energy. Remember how I said Nathan was my lab partner? Well, he wasn't here last week because of some course so I worked alone, but now that he's back what am I supposed to do, ignore him? Once we got to school, we met up with everyone else at the cafeteria.  
"Hi Stel, I heard about your winter line. Have you finished it yet?" Bloom asked, sipping on her coffee.  
"Finished it? I haven't even STARTED it yet! And I need to give them in on Sunday, so I have less than a week!" I said, panicking as I got out my sketchpad.  
"Well you better hurry then" Musa said.  
"I know, and I still need to ask Miss Davies if I can switch partners because mr f*ckface is back." I said, using her nickname referring to Nathan. I started drawing, then ripping out the pages of each sketch and scrunching them up.  
"I can't do this. I give up!" I sighed, putting my head in my hands.  
"You know what you need? Inspiration!" Flora said.  
"Right, Try to make todays trends into something original" Aisha said.  
"Thats exactly what I need, thanks you guys" I smiled, as I looked around the room. Princeton was really festive, so they put up christmas decorations a month early. I looked at the huge red and green bows, and started drawing again. I added a lot of faux fur and knit wear as it was cold, and planned to make everything from a comfy material. The bell rang, and I managed to finish some designs that were like party wear, and a couple for casual and comfy wear. I still had until the end of the week to finish, so I wasn't gonna stay after school to study this week.  
"I'll see you guys later, I've got to go work with my lab partner now" I said unenthusiastically, grabbing my bag.  
"Just tell the woman you can't work with him! Its not like she knows you guys watched her snog her boyfriend" Tecna said.  
"I hope not, otherwise she'd probably put us in detention for the rest of the year!" I said.  
"Good luck then" Bloom said, patting my back.  
"I'll see you guys later, bye!" I said, walking into the lab.  
"Hey Stel" Austin said, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair nervously. Okay, I know the boy is hiding something..  
"What going on? Why is everyone crowding round Nathan's table? Spill!" I said.  
"Uh, you probably don't want to know..." he said.  
"What? What is it? Tell me, because if you don't then, well, lets just say you know what I'm capable of" I said.  
"Okay okay. Well, Nathan kinda convinced everyone that you broke up with Brandon for him" he mumbled, hoping I wouldn't take out my anger on him.  
"He WHAT?" I screamed. People noticed I was here and gave me looks. Sienna strutted up to me, doing the usual clicking with her heels. Ugh, bitch get out of my presence!  
"Hey, is Brandon available now? Because.." She started.  
"No he's not 'available'. He's mine!" I snapped. Great, now it looks like we're two lovesick obsessive girls arguing over a guy. I stomped my way over to Nathan's table, shoving everyone out of my way.  
"Nathan. I. Will. Murder. You." I said, clenching my fist.  
"What did I do babe? Just classify our relationship, thats all" he said. I was done with him, and really didn't have time for this.  
"Answer this for me. How in the world did that bastard get everyone to believe him?" I huffed to Austin.  
"This" he said, taking out a crumpled picture from his pocket. It was a picture of me kissing..Nathan? It took me a while to realise it was photoshop, but it was that good.  
"You see, unfortunately, he's good at this kinda stuff. Thats why he got accepted into Princeton in the first place, Media studies." Austin.  
"IM DONE" I yelled, storming out of the room.  
"Stella! Wait, you can't just walk outta class." he said, running behind me.  
"Why? The teachers not even here yet she's probably making out with her boyfr-" I stared, getting distracted by the millions of posters hung up in the corridors. My mouth shot open.  
"Why didn't I stop her?" Austin sighed, face palming himself. I took one of the posters and examined it closely.  
"Wait a minute, this looks so realistic because this is Brandon, I can tell because of that birthmark on his neck. All he did was photoshop his face on here." i said.  
"Well most people don't stare at Brandon's neck, so they will think you're kissing Na-" he started.  
"DONT SAY IT!" I screamed.  
"How are we gonna get it all off?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but I know how I'm gonna get Nathan face off, with my fist." I said, about to open the door.  
"Stella don't go in there!" He said, gripping my hand and dragging me back to the bench.  
"Stella? Austin? Why are you out of class. OH MY GOD!" Miss Davies said, as she walked through the corridors and noticed all the posters.  
"Did you do this?! DETENTION, AFTER SCHOOL! TO CLEAN THIS ABOMINATION UP!" She screamed. My mouth went wide. Detention for something we didn't even do?  
"But miss we didn't.." I started.  
"No excuses!" she hissed, as we both walked into the lab.  
"The bitch won't let me talk, how can I change partners now?" I whispered.  
"I don't know, but for now, its Slutty Sienna for me and Mr F*ckface for you" he sighed, going to his table. I didn't even do anything this time, and I just continued my sketching.  
"Hey babe, why don't you kick your dumb roommate out so I can live with you instead." He smirked. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of us living together.  
"You know what? Do me a favour and just mind your own f*cking business and never talk to me again." I hissed.  
"STELLA! Mind your language! Do you want double detention?!" Miss Davies yelled. I rolled my eyes and sat there until the next bell. When it was finally lunch, I ran to the cafeteria so no one would see me, as my dumbass teacher decided to take them down after school. I sat down on our usual table and put on my straight face.  
"Uh..Stella? Did you really kiss Nathan?" Flora asked.  
"Yeah, because I'm mentally f*cked up enough to do shit like that" I said sarcastically.  
"Okay what in the world happened here? Posters all around school of you and Nathan kissing, saying that you broke up with Brandon?" Bloom said, joining us with one of them in her hand.  
"Nathan photoshopped that pic, and made it all up. Its all fake, just like Sienna and her lips that look like a baboon's butt." I sighed.  
"Ha! I knew it, she DID get plastic surgery!" Tecna said.  
"Not the point guys! I got mad at him, walked out of class, then Miss Davies came back and assumed Austin and I did it all so she gave us detention to clean it up. She won't even LISTEN to me!" I huffed.  
"No, nuh uh. That bitch aint doing shit! Imma go over there and whip her ass.." Musa said, getting up with an expression on her face that even I would be afraid of.  
"No you're not, you'll be in detention with Stella" Riven said. Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better..  
"Hey, I swear thats my neck" Brandon said.  
"It is. He just photoshopped his face in" I said, crunching up the paper and throwing it in the bin. Just then, I saw the football team walking towards me. Oh god, not them.  
"Stella, its not wise to hang with your ex" one of them sang.  
"Its not wise to talk to me unless you want my fist in your pretty little face." I said, coming face to face with him.  
"Damn, you really are a feisty one" he said.  
"Excuse me? Just get the hell out of my face!" I said, pushing him back.  
"Stella come on, do you want triple detention?" Brandon said dragging me back to my seat. The team walked away, and I'm glad they did because GOD they are so cocky and annoying!  
"So are you gonna do the detention?" Flora asked.  
"What choice do I have? Theres no point arguing with her, and I have to survive the torture for the rest of the day. You know, I'm beginning to think she caught us watching her that day" I said.  
"No chance, she'd be barking up Bloom and Brandon's tree too." Tecna said.  
"Hey, since when did you have pink highlights?" Aisha asked. What is she talking about?  
"Highlights? I haven't got highlights." I said.  
"Then whats that?" she said, shining a mirror in my face.  
"OMG WHAT IS THAT?!" I screamed, frantically picking at the pink sticky stuff in my hair.  
"GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" I screeched.  
"Calm down Stel" Brandon said, trying to wipe it out.  
"Did you let Nathan play hairdressers with you?" Bloom sighed, using a wipe to attempt to take it out.  
"He said something about pouring a 'love potion' on me, then after that I'm pretty sure I fell asleep." I said. Note to self, never fall asleep when you're in the presence of Nathan Jones.  
"That guys crazy" Sky shuddered.  
"Crazy, my friend, is an understatement, the boys a whacko, a complete psychopath!" Musa said.  
"He should stop bugging Stella and hookup with Sienna" Nabu said.  
"Exactly what I was thinking" I said.  
"What the hell is this? It ain't coming out" Brandon said.  
"He can attempt to break into my house, write fake shit about me, hack into my phone and ruin my reputation, but he WILL NOT TOUCH MY HAIR and get away with it!" I snapped, getting off my chair and walking toward his table. My blood was boiling and my eyes were full of fury. No stopping me now, he asked for it.  
"Stella! Wait up, you could..uh..um" Riven said, trying to think of something. The one moment Riven tries to be caring, and I have to spoil it.  
"SHUT UP!" I snapped.  
"Oh wow." he scoffed, looking taken aback.  
"No use Riv, I've lived long enough to know that she's a demonic monster if you dare mess up her hair." Brandon said. My eyes scoured the room for Nathan, until I found him. He was glancing at me, and when he noticed I was looking at me, a smirk played on his face.  
"JONES. EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW! THIS INSTANT OR ELSE" I screamed. A crowd gathered around us, and my friends were somewhere at the back.  
"Explain what babe?" he said, his hand caressing my cheek. I shoved it off and bent it back. Being the idiot he was, he moved with his arm, and fell on his face. I took that chance to attack him by pushing him down to the ground by holding his wrist bent over his back, so he couldn't move.  
"Oh so you want to play it dirty, Christian Grey style, aye?" he said. He was enjoying this? This guy is twisted in ways even mother nature can't explain!  
"What did you do to my hair?!" I screamed to his face.  
"I made it look even sexier than it was before." he smirked. No comment.  
"ANSWER THE F*CKING QUESTION! WHAT IS IT!" I yelled.  
"Don't worry babe, its only hydroxephyscone (Yup, I made that up. Lets pretend its some kind of acidic stuff used in science experiments XD)  
"WHAT?" I gasped, practically crushing his bones.  
"Nah, not a big deal, is it? I knew you'd like it" he said. The nerve of this boy.  
"I will do the world a favour and get rid of you for good!" I whispered.  
"Shows over guys! Clear out, today would be nice!" Brandon said, shoving his way through the crowd of people.  
"I hate him as much as you do but this is a school and there are teachers and security cameras" Brandon said, pulling me up by my waist.  
"Yeah well I don't give a f*ck" I huffed, glaring at Nathan.  
"Bye babe, thanks for the 'experience', we'll be needing that next time you sleep with me" Nathan said, wiggling his eyebrows and rushing off.  
"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I screeched, struggling to get out of Brandon's grip.  
"Guys? Some help would be nice?" He said, trying not to let me go. Riven and Nabu swooped over and pulled my arms back.  
"Just tell him to leave!" Helia said, smacking his forehead.  
"Get out of here Nathan." Sky said.  
"Or what?" he said.  
"Or you can stay here and watch a full on make out session between Stella and I" Brandon smirked. I stopped then and there, with a devilish smile on my face.  
"You wouldn't dare" Nathan said, giving him a death glare. The only reason it was a death glare was because his face was so ugly you'd die.  
"Try me" He said. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and he kissed me passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I cupped his face with my hands.  
"BABE! GET OFF OF HIM!" Nathan said, starting to get mad.  
"Not a chance" I smiled, parting to talk then going straight back to it.  
"WE ARE SO OVER! I'M GOING AFTER SIENNA SHE'S WAY BETTER THAN YOU ANYWAYS" Nathan screamed, running off. I froze, mid-kiss.  
"Did he just..." I whispered.  
"I can't believe it, he's gone. He's ACTUALLY gone, for good!" Bloom gasped.  
"Oh ma god, Stel you did it!" Musa said, still baffled about what he just said.  
"Ahem. MY idea.." Brandon said.  
"YAY HE'S GONE AND HE'LL NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN AND YOUR A LIFE SAVER AND I LOVE YOU" I squealed, hugging Brandon tightly.  
"Lets just hope he won't come back with an apology." Timmy said.  
"He already said he was going after Sienna so not a chance!" Tecna said.  
"You really need to get this stuff outta your hair" Brandon said, pulling back with pink stuff on his hand.  
"I don't know if it will come out. Its hydrox-something.." I said, trying to remember the name.  
"Hydroxephyscone? You just need to soak your hair in some alkaline to neutralise it, and I have the perfect herbal solution!" Flora said.  
"Thank you Thank you!" I said, attacking her in a bear hug.  
"Oops sorry" I said, swatting my hair out of the way. We went to the girls locker room and she washed it out with some soup looking stuff, and then a flower scented conditioner. Since we had a swimming pool here, the locker rooms had showers and hairdryers, so I dried my hair and tied it up in a high ponytail as it was a bit damp.  
"Im back, and good as new!" I said, walking back to our table in the canteen.  
"And just in time" Aisha said, as the bell rang. I made my way to maths, and Nathan was in my class. He didn't even look at me, just drool at Sienna. There was a huge smile on my face the whole time, and thats very rare in Maths, normally its a look of boredom. At the end of the day, I met up with Austin and we went to the corridor outside science but much to our surprise, it wasn't my face plastered on the walls.  
"Is that..Sienna..and...Nathan?" Austin asked looking at the posters.  
"Well, since he 'dumped' me at lunch, he's going after Sienna" I smiled.  
"So your saying he'll never torment you again?" He asked.  
"Yep. And I assume he took the posters off and put new ones on" I said.  
"Austin, Stella, you are dismissed" Miss Davies said, clicking her tacky heels.  
"huh?" I said.  
"I seem to have made a mistake, I checked the security tapes and it was Nathan Jones who did it so he will be serving detention instead" she said.  
"You checked the security tapes?" I gulped, hoping she didn't see the one were I brutally attacked Nathan.  
"Yes, now you are free to go." she said.  
"Uh, we have a request miss. Can I swap partners with Nathan so he will be with Sienna and I'll be with Nathan?" Austin asked.  
"I'll see to it, if Nathan agrees then..." she started, but got interrupted by whacko yelling.  
"MISS DAVIES I WILL NOT WORK WITH HER, I WANT TO SWAP WITH ALEX" Nathan demanded, running in.  
"Its Austin" he corrected.  
"WHATEVER!" Nathan snapped.  
"Jesus Christ buy, calm yourself. You can swap with him, now, I believe you have a detention to get to." She said, walking away with Nathan tagging along behind.  
"That was easy.." I said.  
"I know, at least we can both do something productive in science now." Austin said.  
"Well, I need to be getting home to finish my designs, bye" I said.  
"Bye" he said, as I walked to the parking lot. I made a stop at Starbucks to get a chocolate cream frappe, and I got a latte for Brandon because I was feeling nice.  
"I'm home and I got you a latte and holy cheese what is that?" I said, opening the door only to see a huge box in front of my face.  
"Thanks, and calm down, its only a package." Brandon said, taking his drink from my hand.  
"A package? Whats in it?" I asked.  
"A new TV" he said.  
"Why? What happened to the old one?" I asked.  
"Well, Nathan hates me, and I quote, 'because I stole his girlfriend', so he broke in after lunch and smashed the TV. Thank god I had insurance" he said.  
"He BROKE IN? Did he go into my room, because I swear if he stole anything, I'll murder him!" I said, thinking of the worst possible.  
"He didn't steal anything, my iMac has a 'spying system', and I checked what he did. He picked the lock with a pin and smashed the TV with a baseball bat." he said.  
"I didn't think he was strong enough to hold one." I laughed. I went back to my room and finished off my designs, and I was about to call the company when it hit me.  
"Oh shit! Brandon, hurry up and put on a suit or something, I totally forgot I have a meeting at 5:30, and thats in half an hour" I yelled from my room, rushing to my closet to find something fancy to wear. I put on a black fitted skirt, black tights, a white shirt and a black blazer. I put my hair into a classy updo and slipped on some flats. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door, right behind Brandon.  
"What if he tries to break in again?" I said, opening the car door.  
"He can't, I changed the lock so it can't be picked. The key has some magnetic thing so it won't be that simple" he said. Once we got to meeting, they took the designs and sent it to get made. We discussed the materials and all that, and they said I could check up on the progress anytime. The meeting was like 3 freaking hours long, so when we got home, I went to go straight to sleep.

 **I noticed that literally all the chapters end in Stella going to sleep lol. So, I have an idea for this but I'm cutting it short and this storys gonna be like 10 chapters. I know, I haven't updated BB, but I'm literally doing a new chapter right now. Oh, and Ik some ppl wanted Nathan to die, and so did I, but I didn't want Stella to be a criminal XD Okay, I swear I'm gonna start writing the other chapter now, remember to review :P**


	7. Vacation?

**Hey guys, ik I haven't updated this in a while, sorry about that. Anyways, I'm having writers block rn, and I've planned the ending but nothing in-between . I'm just gonna gather my thoughts and stuff them in this chapter lol. Enjoy, and I'm sorry if its super crappy lol.**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

 _"And there you have it folks, Stella Solaria!" The presenter yelled, being followed by the crowd roaring. I gave a beaming smile to the audience, as I held up the gorgeous award._

 _"8 times in a row world wide winner!" He said._

 _"You look beautiful!"_

 _"I love you so much!"_

 _"Your clothes are beyond fabulous!"_

 _"I'm your biggest fan!"_

 _I smiled at the sweet comments and pulled the microphone to my lips._

 _"Thank you everyone, its a pleasure being here! First off, I'd like to thank my boyfriend, my friends, my mom and dad, and-"_

"MISS STELLA!"

What a nice dream, too bad a teacher had to interrupt...

"Huh? What?" I mumbled, pulling my head up from my arms. _Shit_ , I fell asleep in class. Again.

"This is the 4th time this week! I suggest you get some more sleep or its another detention!" Miss Hilary snapped. I rolled my eyes as she walked back to the front of the classroom.

"Miss Stella, I suggest you get some sleep!" Musa mocked.

"Aww, what has Stellie being doing all night?" Riven smirked.

"Studying" I yawned.

"Studying _what_?" Bloom grinned.

"Ew you guys are so dirty minded, its not like that!" I said.

"But seriously, why do you keep falling asleep?" Brandon asked.

"Because sociology is boring as f*ck, duh!" I said, making them laugh.

"By the way, how long did I sleep for?" I asked.

"19 minutes to be exact" Tecna said.

"Shoulda been the whole lesson" I sighed.

"So do whatcha guys wanna do after school?" Aisha asked.

"Shopping?" I asked.

"NO!" they all yelled.

"QUIET BACK THERE, OR DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" Miss H yelled.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"We went shopping last week and the week before that, and the week before that, AND the week bef-" Sky started.

"Okay okay I get the idea, no shopping" I said.

"Hey, Lets all go back home to Washington for Christmas!" Flora said.

"YES!" we all yelled.

"IM WARNING YOU GUYS, TRIPLE DETENTION OR SHUT IT!" Miss H yelled again.

"Yes yes yes! Its settled, we're going to Washington!" Musa squealed.

So, you probably don't understand what we're all happy about, so I'll explain. We were all born and raised in Seattle, Washington, and moved to California to attend Princeton. Our families stayed in Seattle and still live in the same neighbourhood. Every year we used to have a huge gathering at Sky's house, since his house was the biggest.

"F*ck" I mumbled.

"What is it?" Helia asked.

"I don't know if I can come" I said.

"Why not? You HAVE to come!" Bloom said.

"I have this really big fashion show to host for the release of my winter line on the 24th December" I said.

"Where is it?" Timmy asked.

"Paris" I said.

"PARIS? Hell to the no!" Aisha said.

"Come on guys, theres nothing I can do" I whined.

"We could try moving the fashion show to Seattle?" Nabu said.

"Thats actually a genius idea. You can do that, right?" I asked Brandon, since he's good with the whole managing business thing.

"Please?" I asked, with puppy eyes.

"Okay okay, I'll see what I can do" Brandon said.

"YAY!" I squealed, hugging him.

"MISS STELLA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! CONTAIN YOURSELF" the teacher yelled.

"Yay!" I whispered.

* * *

"I'll have a salad - wait no what the heck is wrong with me? I mean a double cheeseburger, large fries and 6 nuggets please" I said to the speaker at McDonalds drive thru.

"Okay please pick up your order Ma'am" the speaker said. I drove on and got my food, and then rushed home.

"So did you do it yet?" I asked, bursting through the door.

"Do what?" Brandon asked, switching through the channels.

"Call my manager and ask if the show can be moved?" I said.

"Ooh is that for me?" He grinned, taking the bag of fries from my hand.

"Hey! My fries!" I pouted.

"Calm down princess" he said. I was just about to open my mouth and say something when he stuffed a fry in my mouth.

"How..can..I..chill..when..you..didn't..call.." I said in-between chewing.

"I told you, I called and they said it will take up to 24 hours to confirm" he said.

"But what if-" I started, but I was interrupted by yet another french fry jammed into my mouth.

"Stop it" I whined.

"Why? I thought it was supposed to be cute when couples feed each other" he smirked.

"Yeah when you have their permission!" I said.

"Listen Stel, I promise you that you'll be able to be back home for christmas. And if not, I'll drive you across the state myself" he said.

"Aw" I grinned. Suddenly I heard the phone ring, startling me.

"Hello?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah..yes...okay...uh huh...okay thanks..bye" he said.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Your manager, he said the show's been moved and the tickets will start selling by tomorrow" he said.

"OMG I CAN GO!" I screamed, jumping on to him causing both of us to fall.

"I gotta start packing, and I need to call mom, and I need to call Chris too, it'll be just like the old times" I said.

"Right well I'm gonna be in my room if you need me" he said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Thanks" I said, pecking his lips.

"For what?" he asked.

"For, you know, calling them and moving the show so I don't miss the trip" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"My pleasure" he smiled.

"I'm gonna go tell the others" I said, running out the door and banging on all 5 doors.

"I'm coming woman I'm coming!" Riven yelled, as I continued to knocking.

"Yes?" he said lazily.

"I can go!" I said.

"Hooray" he said unenthusiastically. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, then casually walked in.

"Come in?" he asked, shutting the door.

"Musa?" I yelled.

"And what brings you here my dear loud neighbour?" Musa asked.

"They moved the show, and that means I'm coming!" I said.

"See I knew you'd be able to come" she said.

After telling the others, we all hung at Flora's for a while. Boy, this is gonna be one heck of a vacation.

 **I know, I know, its short af. But its still an update, right? Ugh I can seem to think of any drama since I've been writing BB. Also, this will be cut short as I said earlier, maybe 15 chapters, I don't know. I have the PERFECT ending, trust me, its gonna be cute and hopefully make up for all this boringness. I might update this every week if I can, along with BB. I wanna finish this one first otherwise I'll get too distracted, so maybe I might finish this story before continuing BB. Either way, thanks for your support, don't forget to review :P.**


	8. Home sweet Home

**Hiyaa. Okay I know that last chapter was crap and I feel bad for making it super short so I had to update again. Hopefully this will make up for it, so yeah... enjoy ;D**

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"And another one of these, and- oh, we definitely need like twelve of these, and, woah, those boots are to _die_ for. Totally using that as inspiration" I squealed, as we paraded our way through the mall.

"Is this all really necessary?" Tecna asked, her hands stacked with piles of clothes.

"Um YES! We're going back home for the first time in 3 years, we gotta make it count!" I said.

"And you have that huge show on christmas eve" Flora said.

"See, that thats the spirit!" I said. After another hour of shopping, we took a small break at Starbucks.

"I miss these girl time gossip sessions we used to have in high school" Bloom smiled, sipping on her latte.

"Those were the times" Aisha said.

"So have you guys called to tell we're coming yet?" I asked.

"Seriously Stel, after 3 freaking years, they'd be happy for us to crash their party" Musa said.

"True. So are the siblings invited?" Bloom asked.

"Yep. Chris is coming, and Miele and Roxy are still back at home" Tecna said. **(BTW Roxy is Tecna's younger sister in this story)**

"I haven't seen them in forever. How old are they now?" Aisha said.

"Well Roxy is 17, and Miele's 14" Flora said.

"So anyways back to subject. Its gonna be a surprise, right?" I asked.

"Yup. They still celebrate at Sky's parents house so they'll all be there. We leave on the 23rd, surprise them on christmas eve and go to Stel's fashion show in the evening, and then we celebrate christmas and a week after there" Tecna said.

"OMG" I gasped.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"If were staying that long, that means we're gonna be there for the boxing day sales! JUST LIKE THE OLD TIMES!" I screamed, catching the attention of some others.

"Um chill Stella, we're gonna get kicked out!" Musa said, nudging me.

"Sorry" I shrugged.

* * *

"So..you..reserved..tickets...for...everyone...right?" I asked, as I struggled to jam everything into my suitcase.

"Uhh yeah" Brandon muttered, his eyes glued to his phone.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked, leaving my useless tiny suitcase and hopping onto the couch with him.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine" he said. I raised a brow.

"Seriously Stella, I'm fine" he said. I wasn't really convinced but I just let it slide.

"Okay well I'm gonna go make us some hot coco" I said, getting up to go to the kitchen. I opened the small cupboard above the counter to look for the mix, but it was empty. Instead, there was a ginormous, and I mean GINORMOUS spider in it, which made me scream and fall back. I took me a minute to realise it was fake. I rolled my eyes and picked it up, and there was a note taped on the back.

 _Hey Stella, you think you can get away with taking my lunch four days in a row? Well you can't, so this is payback. I bet you shit bricks when you saw it, and it will probably take you weeks to realise its a fake spider._

 _P.S. Do not f*cking steal my food okay?_

 _xoxo Riv **aka** your best frenemy **aka** the creator of the universe **aka** the king of french fries. Ciao._

I didn't think he'd figure out I was taking it these past few days...Moron.

"Where ya going?" Brandon asked, as I opened the door.

"To reclaim the contents of my cupboard" I said, doing just that.

After I got my food back, I made two hot cocos and we did some more packing and arranging and all that.

"What do you say we have a girls night, it would be easier since we could just wake up and get ready, we don't need to be worried about sleeping in or anything" Bloom suggested.

"YES!" all of yelled simultaneously.

"We'll do it here, you guys go get your stuff and I'll order pizza" I said. They nodded and went back to their apartment to grab their luggage. I went to Brandon's room and all the guys were there discussing something.

"Hey Stel, whatcha need?" Brandon asked.

"Well the girls are staying over tonight so could you-"

"Nope" Riven interrupted.

"I didn't even ask the question yet" I sighed.

"Well its obvious you were gonna kick us out. So the answer is no" Nabu said.

"What. Why?" I asked.

"Why do we have to go? I mean this is our _shared_ apartment, remember?" Brandon said.

"Fine, just don't prank us or get drunk or do something dumb" I said.

"Ok but I'm not so sure about the last one." Helia said.

"Whateverrr" I said, going back to my room. The girls manage to drag their luggage in and we dumped it by the door to make it easier in the morning. The pizza came and we changed into our PJs.

"Can we get hit the sack early? I'm exhausted" I yawned.

"Really? So those 20 minute naps at school don't count as sleep?" Musa asked.

"You guys..can finish..the pizza..I'm..gonna...sleep" I said, getting up onto my bed and slowly dozing off.

"Did she just turn down pizza?" Flora asked.

"More for us!" Aisha smirked.

I could barely keep my eyes open, but I didn't want to go to sleep just yet. I mean, its risky to be the first to fall asleep when you have 11 other mischievous people who could do god knows what to you in your sleep. Well it must be my lucky day because I soon drifted off...

 **Bloom's P.O.V**

"Stella, are you sure you don't want any?" I asked, munching on a slice.

"Um, Stell?" Musa asked, getting up and looking at her.

"She must have tired herself out big time because she's out cold guys" Tecna said.

"Too bad, she's gonna miss out on the party" Aisha said.

"Or is she?" Musa asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Come on Muse, you know how she is. If we wake her up now, she won't go back to sleep till 2 am" Flora said.

"Who says she has to be awake?" Musa smirked.

"Okay what are you playing at here?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see" she said, taking a marker and writing on Stella's face. A couple seconds later, she moved out of the way and presented her masterpiece.

"So?" she asked. A smile crept on my face.

"This is gonna be HILARIOUS." Aisha laughed. Musa had written 'Tickle me' on her forehead in a black marker, and I think we all know how much little Stellie _loves_ tickling.

"Now we just gotta wait until morning" Tecna said.

"Wait, it comes off, right?" Flora asked.

"Yeah yeah. No worries" Musa said.

"Well theres not really much use of us being awake right now so I'm gonna to sleep" I said.

"Okay, g'night girls" Aisha said.

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V**

I flickered my eyes and yawned as the sunlight shone through my curtains.

"Morning girls" I said.

"Oh Stella, nice to see you're awake early" Bloom smiled.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat breakfast?" I said.

"Okie dokie, but first..." Flora grinned, as they all approached me. Before I knew it, they started tickling me. TICKLING ME!

"Stop...you...guys..thats...enough..." I said through giggles.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"No reason" Tecna said, sharing looks with the others. I shrugged and we walked to the kitchen to get breakfast. The guys were already there and they all were looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a-"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Aisha said, interrupting Nabu.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Uh, toast eggs and baked beans?" Flora asked, breaking the silence.

"Totally" I said, sitting down on the couch to watch TV. Brandon was next to me and I soon realised he was staring at me. I sighed and turned to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"No, nothing at all" he said. Once I turned my eyes back to the TV, I bursted out in fits of laughter. Now _Brandon_ was ticking me.

"Hey...Get...off..quit...tickling...me.." I said, laughing like a hyena. After what felt like an hour, he finally stopped. Before I could open my mouth to ask why he was doing it, Helia and Sky started tickling me.

What the hell is going on.

"Guys...stop..it...why...is...everyone...tickling...me.?" I asked. Eventually the torture was over, and everyone was laughing their ass off.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU LOT?" I screamed.

"Seriously you all are acting as I have 'tickle me' or some shit like that written on my forehead." I said.

"Thats exactly it!" Bloom giggled.

"Wait WHAT?" I yelled, spiriting to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I was right. I grabbed some wipes and frantically scrubbed at my head, soon getting it all off.

"I can't trust you guys, I mean seriously? TICKLE ME?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Aw come on Stella, you have to admit it was pretty funny" Flora said.

I soon started laughing with them. Its physically impossible to stay mad at those nutters.

"We should get ready, our flight leaves in a couple of hours" Timmy said.

"God I can't wait to go back" Aisha said.

"I can't wait to see their faces when we knock on that door" Musa said.

"I can't wait to have Helia's mom's X-mas turkey" I said.

"Oh wow" Tecna said, face palming her self.

* * *

"Hurry up guys we're gonna miss the flight!" Bloom said.

"Tell that to Miss Sunshine over here" Musa said, pointing to me.

"Stella come on! Double time!" Tecna said.

"Sorry but its not my fault my shoes have laces!" I said, trying to untie the knot on my timberlands.

"Oh my god! Girl come here" Aisha sighed, bending down and fixing them.

"There, now lets go!" Riven said, as we all rushed out the door. Once we got to the airport, we went through security and all that and waited for about 20 minutes until we could get on board.

The flight was just under 3 hours, and when we got there it was freezing cold. The city was covered in a white blanket of snow and it was beautiful. We got a Motel since it was night and in the morning we left fro Sky's house.

"Okay, you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yep. They're all in there" Sky said, peeking through the window. He knocked on the door and his mom answered it.

"No honey I've got to under contr-" she started, but paused when she saw us.

"SKY!" she squealed, hugging him.

"Oh my god you all gave me quite a shock, this is wonderful, come in!" She said, as we all walked in. We made our way to the living room and everyone was there.

"HONEY!" My mom yelled, running towards me and embracing me tightly. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom...too...tight" I breathed, as she finally let go.

"I can't believe it, I haven't seen you in FOREVER" She said dramatically. Well now you know where my drama queen persona came from.

"I know, is dad here?" I asked.

"He's out with Rollos getting food" she said. **(Rollos is Flora's dad, they finally show her parents in season 7)**

"So how long are you gonna stay for?" Mariam asked.

"Um, I dunno, probably until January 7th?" Bloom said.

"YOU GUYS ARE STAYING FOR _TWO WEEKS_?" Musa's mom exclaimed.

 **(Yes, she's alive in this story lol. BTW, I'm gonna refer to the everyone's parents as *blank*'s mom/dad because I'm not bothered to do OCs.).**

"Is that a problem? We don't wanna be a burden for you..." Riven said.

Woah...Riven being polite? Probably to impress her parents..

"No no no no! Thats amazing!" Aisha's mom said.

"Hey, do any of you know what the wifi passwo- OMG TECNA!" Roxy said, walking in and interrupting herself.

"Um, sorry hun, I don't know what a 'passwo- OMG TECNA' is." Tecna's mom laughed, imitating her.

After about 30 minutes, my dad and Flora's dad came back, and we got our luggage sorted out.

"So you cancelled the show to come here?" My mom asked.

"No, we just moved it here. Infact, it starts at 9pm tonight" I said.

"Yay, I can't wait to see what amazingly gorgeous designs you've got this year" Brandon's mom squealed. Yes, our moms act our age, its quite fun since you can literally talk to them about anything.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ill get it" I smiled, getting up and opening it. I saw my brother, Chris, standing there with his eyes glued to his phone and I started at him with an annoyed expression.

"Hey lil' sis" Chris said, bring his eyes up from his phone. I slapped him on the shoulder. Hard.

"Christian Luke Solaria! What kind of f*cking time do you call this? I TOLD YOU to take the earlier flight so you could meet up with us in the hotel!" I snapped.

"Ouch! Rude much?" he said like a girl, letting himself in.

"Oh so you're gonna walk past me like I've invisible now?" I said, walking behind him.

"Hey, tone down the sass a few notches will you?" he said.

"Oh shut up"

"You shut up"

"YOU Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" My mom interrupting.

"Mother!" Chris said in a joking manner, hugging my mom.

"You know he's here when the brother-sister arguments start and the roof collapses" My dad sighed.

"Now we can _finally_ eat lunch" Musa said.

"Aw you waited for me? How sweet" Chris said, pinching my cheek as I swat his hand away.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a girl" Riven chuckled.

"Oh please, as if he appeals to the ladies" I scoffed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. For your information, I do appeal to a _lot_ of ladies, they're just not worthy of this" Chris said, pointing to himself.

"Whatever" I sang.

After lunch, Bloom and I left early to sort the fashion show out.

"Jason, can you test the lighting?" I asked the guy doing all the electrical stuff.

"Hmm, needs more purple" Bloom said.

"Yes! Can you do that?" I asked. He tested them again, this time chasing them slightly.

"Perfecto!" I smiled.

Bloom went off to manage the decorations and I did a test run with the models.

"Okay, now Zoe comes up with Skyler and Bailey once Kiera, Julia and Tess go back. You've all tried on the outfits, right?" I asked.

"Yup, and there amazing, its like being a Victorias Secret angel...only better!" One of them squealed.

"Aw you girl are so sweet. Now you just need to do it one more time and then be you can take a break. Be back here in half an hour to get your hair and makeup done, I got professional stylists by the way. When you arrive just talk to Sam, the guy up front, and he'll lead you to the dressing rooms." I said.

They nodded and went off, and I joined Bloom.

"So hows it going?" I asked

"Great actually, everything is so pretty and christmassy and festive and..ugh I love it! I'm so proud of you Stellie" she said, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Aw thanks" I smiled.

"So how long until the show starts. I'm getting really inpatient here!" she said.

"Only an hour. The models will be back by 8:30 and it will take a half hour to get them ready and for everyone to get in and all that." I said.

"Okay then we'll go have fro yo right now and come back in a half hour too" Bloom said.

"Fro yo? It's winter!" I said.

"Oh so you're saying you don't miss Mr Frosty's?" Bloom asked, hands on hips.

"Mr Frosty's? LETS GO!" I said, grabbing her hand and walking out the entrance. Mr Frosty's was a Frozen yogurt and ice cream parlour that we used to go to ALL THE TIME when we were kids.

"Ooh I want some of that, and that, and I'm not missing out on any of that!" I said, pointing at all the toppings.

Once we payed for it, we got a table and ate. After we finished, Bloom went back home and I went to get my hair and makeup done. I had winged liner and peach lipstick on, my hair was in a messy yet elegant bun, and I was wearing a high low navy blue dress that had a silver glittered corset and silver glittery pumps with it.

"All done! You look amazing sweetie" the makeup artist said, as she pat my face one last time with setting powder.

"Thanks, can you do some touch ups for the other girls? Its my que" I smiled. She nodded her head as I walked out on stage, making the silent crowd cheer. I knew the loudest was going from my friends. I introduced the show and sat down in front with the others as the loud music started playing.

The show was a huge success, everyone loved it. Once we got home it was almost midnight, and we were all absolutely exhausted. Our parents all went back home and us 'kids' stayed at Sky's house, like the old times. The only difference now is that we're not really kids - well except for Roxy and Miele. Since his house was huge, there were 6 rooms. It was Musa, Bloom and I in one, Tecna, Aisha and Flora in one, Brandon, Sky and Riven in one, Helia, Timmy and Nabu in one, Sky's parents in one and Roxy, Miele and Chris in one.

I know, not the best idea to put my brother in the same room as 2 teenage girls, but hey, its not like they're sharing a bed, is it?

"Bloom! Musa! Psst!" I whispered.

"What?" they both whispered.

"I can't sleep" I said.

"Why not" Bloom asked.

"Because theres literally 26 minutes left until Christmas!" I squealed.

"Stella come on, who the heck opens presents at the stroke of midnight?" Musa said.

"Its not that, I'm just so excited for you guys to see what I got you, And of course, what you got me" i said.

"Go to sleep Stella" Bloom yawned.

"Okay fine" I whispered, soon going into a deep slumber.

* * *

"ITS CHRISTMAS SISTA WAKE UP!" I heard someone yell. I flickered my eyes open only to see Chris.

"Ugh you f*ckface. You bursted my ear drums" I groaned.

"Merry Christmas to you too" he said sarcastically.

"OH MY GOD ITS CHRISTMAS WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME BEFORE!" I screamed, jumping out of bed and running downstairs.

"I tried to" he said, following me.

Everyone else was already downstairs and the presents were untouched.

"What took you so long, we've been waiting AGES for you" Nabu said.

"Not my fault I'm a heavy sleeper" I shrugged. After we opened everything, we had breakfast and messed around for the rest of the morning.

"Hey is that mistletoe I see?" I whispered to Tecna, pointing to the mistletoe right above my brother and Roxy.

"Ooooh" Tecna smirked. Chris looked up and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ew gross no never in a million years!" Roxy cringed, walking away.

"Rejected" I laughed.

"Why not?" He asked, acting all offended.

"Because Stella is like a sister to me and your her brother and thats like incest!" she said.

"Yeah Chris, don't be so inappropriate!" I giggled.

"Oh shut up, back in Miami I get all the chicks" he said.

"I'm sure you do" I said sarcastically.

 **Okay the next chapter may have a bit of drama, and it might seem like its gonna end bad, but theres a reason behind it all. I'm gonna update BB next, and I'm afraid there's gonna be like 2 or 3 chapters left in this story, soz. I have the ending planned out for once, and it coming to a close but BB is nowhere near done :). Remember to review, byeee :P**


	9. Whats up with Brandon?

**Heyy. So Ik I said I'll update BB first but oh well. Anyways I normally write like 7k chapters for that story so I'm still writing it. Also I'm gonna start replying to the reviews since I'm not bothered to randomly write it all in the A/N. So yesh thats all I have to say lol ^-^**

 **Sunsparklestella: Thanksss. I rlly love your story Enemies :D**

 **StellaBrealla: Yes it is Stella and Brandon :) (if your referring to BB).**

 **Ashna (Guest): Thanks, here's the update :P**

 **Guest: Thx. Also, I've actually read Alfea Cooperations already, and I loved it.**

 **Jen P: TYSM :D. I actually have no idea why I censor them (well only 'fuck'), bcoz I use them in my daily language so whats the point lmao. Idk I used to because I thought that some people would find it rude but no one really has a problem with it lol. But you know what scratch that I slip up all the time so I'm gonna ditch censoring, just needed someone to tell me it was unnecessary lol. And I'm tyring to update as much as I can, but when this story is finished I wont feel guilty anymore and can easliy update BB. Srry for the rant lol, thanks for regularly revewing :)**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V.**

"Oh my God Helia, your mom is the best mother effing cook to ever walk the earth!" I said, cutting myself another piece of her delicious turkey.

"Why thank you honey." his mom smiled. "Unfortunately it didn't pass down to my son, I mean have you seen him try to cook?" she whispered.

"MOM!" Helia said, flushing red from embarrassment.

"Well I personally think I should give him lessons. I mean I cant let poor Flora do all the work, can I?" she teased.

"I really don't mind cooking." Flora said, making Helia relax. "Obviously if he tried to cook we could never once have a decent meal" she giggled.

"So, I heard we have another newly engaged couple on our hands" Tecna's mom said, referring to Bloom and Sky.

"Oh they're growing up so fast!" Aisha's dad said dramatically.

"So, any grandkids on the way?" Bloom's mom asked.

"WAY too early for that mom" Bloom said, blushing.

"So whats for desert?" I asked, interrupting this awkward conversation.

"Fruit cake" My mom said.

"Ew" I shuddered.

"She's just kidding sweetie, I'm serving that chocolate fudge cake you loved so much when your were like what, 5?" Helia's mom said.

"The one with the strawberries?" I squealed, my face lighting up.

"Um, I believe it's pronounced 'The one with the stawbewwies'" Musa said in a baby voice, just like I used to ask every time I came over.

"Yes Stella, the one with the strawberries" Aisha said, patting my head.

After dinner, and that DELICIOUS cake, we watched some embarrassing home movies because our parents think they're 'cute'. Trust me, a 4 year old chubby Stella with chocolate and whipped cream smothered all over her face is _not_ cute.

"Aww, and this is a picture of the girls when Stella did their makeup!" Flora's mom said, shuffling the pictures on the huge TV screen.

"Oh my god...still looks like that, to this day, Stel does her makeup like that!" Riven laughed, falling off the couch.

"HEY! MY MAKEUP DOES NOT LOOK LIKE FREAKING CLOWN!" I screamed, as everyone continued to laugh at the picture of me with bright blue eyeshadow, excessive blush, and lipstick that looked like Miranda sings.

"Oh looky looky, what do we have here? Riven wearing a fairy princess outfit?" I smirked, as the picture changed. Riven when silent and his face turned int a frown as everyone started laughing again. Soon enough, we all had a turn to be embarrassed, and to be completely honest here, I kinda miss the old times.

"God, I must have lost track of time, I need to go to work" Sky's dad said.

"You'e working on Christmas day?" Sky asked.

"Well someone has to sort out those reports in the office. Anyway, I have New Years eve and New Years day off if I work the night shift" he said, as he jogged up the stairs.

"Same here, will you kids be alright on your own?" Sky's mom said.

"Kids? We're like 20" Sky said.

"I mean Roxy and Miele" she said.

"Oh yeah we'll be fine" Miele said.

"Okay well we're all gonna go back home, you girls and guys take care of yourself" Nabu's mom said, as our parents left.

"So whatcha guys wanna do?" Timmy asked.

"I wanna go play that new video game you were talking about" Tecna said.

"Diddo" Aisha said.

"I'm coming too" Nabu said, as the 4 left the room.

"I wanna go to the movies" Musa said.

"Lets go then" Riven said, picking up his keys.

"What, now?" Musa said.

"Um yeah, now" He said. She just shrugged and with that they both walked out the door.

"That leaves us 9" Chris said.

"7 actually, Miele and I are sneaking out" Roxy said, as they both stripped off their onesies revealing two gorgeous glittery cocktail dresses.

"You're what?" Helia said.

"Sneaking out" Miele said.

"You 2 little badasses" I grinned.

"Where are you going?" Bloom asked.

"Let me guess, dates with extremely hot guys that make you wanna drool when you're in their presence that you simply cant miss because its a once in a lifetime opportunity?" I smirked.

"YES!" they both squealed.

"Who are these oh-so-dreamy guys?" Flora asked dramatically.

"Well Roxy's date is this senior called Nicholas, and oh my god, when he asked her out she literally screamed so loud she fainted but then woke up thirty seconds later in his arms and yeah it was super cute and all. And my date is Alex, you know, the one with a jawline so strong it could cut glass, and eyes like the ocean, and I heard Serena say he's like the best kisser ever" Miele said, zoned out in LaLa land.

"How old are these guys?" Sky said.

"What are you, my dad? Its just an innocent date! Oh and to answer your question, Nick is 18 and Alex is 16, so its only a year difference" Roxy said.

"Oh let 'em go" Brandon said.

"Dude, we're supposed to be responsible for them, and if they come home drunk or pregnant or worse, both, my mother will beat me with the yuletide!" Sky exclaimed.

"Oh come on, we're going to a fancy restaurant for under 21s, there's no alcohol!" Miele said.

"And no teen pregnancies either - promise!" Roxy added.

"Fine" Flora sighed.

"YAY!" they squealed, as they opened the door.

"And if anything happens, I'll cover for you" I said.

"Aw thanks Stel. Now we're off to see our prince charmings, and we'll be back before midnight!" Roxy said, as they slammed the door.

"Ah, young love" Bloom said.

"So, its just the 7 of us?" Chris repeated.

"Lets watch a movie" I said.

"Which one?" Sky asked, turning on the TV.

"Hmm, a christmas classic" Flora said.

"Elf?" Bloom suggested.

"Perfect" I said, as Sky switched off the lights and played the movie. While it was loading I rushed to the kitchen to make some popcorn and got back just in time.

"Hey, don't hog it to yourself!" Helia whispered, grabbing a handful.

"Yeah, just coz its dark doesn't mean we cant see that you have a giant bowl of popcorn in your hands" Bloom said.

"Okay okay fine, take as much as you please" I sighed.

"Do you want some?" I whispered to Brandon, who's eyes were glued to the screen.

"um..Brandon?" I said, tapping him on the shoulder. He shook his head as if he just snapped out of some kind of daze, and turned to me.

"Yeah what did you say?" he asked.

"I said do you want any popcorn?" I said.

"No thanks I'm fine" he said, turning back to the screen.

"Okay then, more for me" I shrugged.

By the end of the movie, the popcorn bowl was empty, Bloom was asleep on Sky's lap and Flora was sobbing tears of joy because of the happy ending.

"What time is it?" I said, stretching my arms.

"11:25" Flora said, after drying up her tears.

"I'm gonna go put Bloom to bed" Sky said, picking her up.

"The girls said they're gonna be back by midnight, I'm gonna wait up for them" I said.

"Are you sure?" Helia asked.

"Yeah yeah, you guys should get some rest" I said.

"I'll stay up with you" Chris said, laying down on the couch.

"Its not staying up if you're gonna sleep you know" I laughed.

"You go get some sleep too, I'll stay up with her" Brandon offered. Chris gladly nodded and ran up the stairs, a bit too eager to go to bed.

Surprisingly, there was an awkward silence between the two of us, and it wasn't helping that I couldn't think of a good way to start a conversation. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to Brandon, who was doing it again. By 'it', I mean he looked like he was in deep thought or something.

 _What the hell is he thinking about_?

"We're home" I heard a familiar voice sing, which caught the attention of us both.

"How'd it go? Tell me the details!" I asked, running up to the girls.

"He kissed me Stella! Oh it was so romantic...There were candles and snowflakes and iceskating and mistletoe and STELLA HE FUCKING KISSED ME GODDAMMIT HE LOVES ME BACK!" Roxy said, practically fainting.

"Same here" Miele squealed.

"Cupid must have hit hem hard" Brandon laughed.

"Ya think?" I said, pointing at the two lovestruck teenagers prancing around.

"And you know what he said to me? When I gave him this cologne as a christmas gift he said he loved it but he said the best gift he had was _me_! OMFG!" Miele giggled.

"Thats so cute and all but keep it down because everyones asleep" I whispered.

"You waited up for us? You're the best Stella, you're truly the best!" Roxy said, hugging me.

"You see this is what a guy does to a girl, I mean talk about mood swings!" I said.

"I'm gonna hit the sack, you guys coming?" Miele said.

"Yes" I yawned, jogging up the stairs and slumping into bed.

* * *

My alarm woke me up and I groaned as I tapped the snooze button. After a minute or so, I realised what day it was.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, hopping out of bed ad rushing to the bathroom to get ready. I quickly changed into a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, a light grey sweater, an army green coat and a black infinity scarf.

"GIRLS GET UP!" I yelled, waking up Bloom and Musa then running to Aisha, Flora and tecna's room to wake them up.

"Ugh what is it Stella?" Tecna said, burying her face in a pillow.

"Its boxing day!" I said.

"So what?" Aisha said.

" _So what?_ So theres a million freaking sales at the mall and I'm gonna miss them so hurry up and get ready so we can go shopping thats what!" I said.

"Fine fine, but only because its boxing day" Flora said, getting out of bed. I went back to my room to check if Musa and Bloom were ready yet, and guess what? They were still asleep.

"MOTHER OF CHEETOS PEOPLE GET THE FUCK OUTTA BED BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" I yelled.

"Stella its 4:30am" Musa groaned.

"Yeah and the sales start at 5! Theres gonna be nothing left, so hurry up and get dressed so we can get a move on!" I said.

"Well actually there is this dress I saw at the mall yesterday and it was like $400 so I think I'm gonna go check it out and see if its on sale" Bloom said, finally getting out of bed.

"We'll be down in 10, just get some breakfast ready coz I aint shopping on an empty stomach" Musa said, as I rushed downstairs.

"OKAY" I yelled, joining Flora Tecna and Aisha in the kitchen.

"Are there any granola bars?" I asked, sitting on the bar stool.

"Yup" Flora said, grabbing one from the pantry and chucking it at me.

"Where the hell are you guys going at 4 in the morning?" Nabu yawned, walking in.

"Yeah and why was Stella yelling like a maniac?" Riven asked.

"Where going shopping, wanna come?" I smiled.

"Well nice talking to ya" Riven said, as he ran off with the others.

"Finally" Tecna said, as Musa and Bloom walked into the kitchen.

"Come on lets go!" I said, rushing out of the door.

"I need to do my laces" Bloom said, trying to put on her converse.

"Do it in the car!" I said.

"We don't have a car, your car is in the parking lot back in Cali" Musa said.

"So I'll just take my moms" I said, running across the street to my parents house.

"MOM OPEN UP!" I yelled, pounding on the door.

"Stella what is it?" My dad asked half asleep, opening the door.

"Thanks" I said, grabbing the keys from the table.

"What the-" My dad started, as I shut the door before he could finish.

"Get in girls!" I said, before driving off to the mall.

* * *

"Oh my god this is _heaven_. Those pumps were like $90 before, and now they're TWENTY DOLLARS." I squealed, grabbing a pair of black velvet platrfom pumps with gold details.

"Hey, this is more fun than I was expecting" Flora said.

"I know right?" Tecna said.

"GUYS GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!" Aisha yelled, running towards us with a shoebox in her hands.

"What?" Bloom said.

"Look! I got the Nike Flyknit Air Max for $60!" she squealed.

"I swear they're like what, $180?" I said.

"They are" she said.

"Woah so you got them for less than half price?" Musa said.

"Yup" she grinned.

"Well I'm off to see if they have those adidas hi tops for as low as that" Musa said, running off.

"You happy I woke you up now?" I smirked.

"You bet" Flora said.

"When Musa comes back lets have a little break at Costa's" I said.

"Yeah, we should have some girl talk time like we used to" Bloom said.

"Do you girls remember how we used to go there every Friday after school?" Tecna said.

"Yup, because we were stalkers and knew that the guys always met up there after practice, so we followed them so that we could just sit on the opposite table and stare" I said.

"And now we actually have permission to stare" Bloom laughed.

"Wow" Flora mouthed. I turned around to see what she was so awestruck by, only to Musa walking towards us with billions of shopping bags on each arm.

"I thought you hated shopping?" Tecna said.

"Not when everything's 75% off" Musa smiled, as we walked to Costa's.

After just hanging around the mall for a bit, we came back home and it was like 11am.

"You guys went shopping for 6 hours straight?" Sky asked, as we walked into the living room.

"Technically, 4 hours since we had a 2 hour break" Tecna said.

"I cannot believe I actually went shopping with STELLA and enjoyed it" Musa sighed, sitting down.

"If she enjoyed it then there must have been _crazy_ sales" Riven said.

"Aren't you're parents supposed to be back by now?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah but they're working an extra shift so they'll be back around midnight" Sky asked.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Flora asked.

"Sleeping?" I asked.

"Trying to at least" Chis yawned.

"Why, what happened?" Bloom asked.

"Those lovesick girls were screaming non stop all morning, calling their friends to talk about some date they had" Timmy said.

"Oh right. I forgot to ask how it went" Flora said.

"Trust me, it went pretty well, if you couldn't tell by their yapping" Brandon said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Roxy and Miele cam speeding down the stairs, knocking all of us down like a tornado.

"Hey"

"Ow"

"Calm yourselves"

"Slow down!"

"Be careful!"

"ASHLEY!" Roxy screamed.

"SERENA!" Miele screamed.

"Come on lets go upstairs so we can get ready" Roxy said.

"Wait, these girls are here to get you ready for another date?" Riven asked.

"Yup, we're going to the carnival" Miele said.

"Hold on, back the fuck up. You girl are going on a casual date to the carnival yet you got a whole team of backup to get you ready as if you were going to the VMA's?" Musa said.

"Its not casual! On the second date, the guy usually pops the question!" Roxy said.

"YOU'RE 16 AND GETTING MARRIED?" Tecna yelled.

"No silly, they ask if they want to be official, like girlfriend and boyfriend, not for their hand in marriage!" Miele laughed.

"Okay well be back by 5, okay?" Flora said.

"Okay" they both said simultaneously, racing up the stairs.

"Those guys must be pretty special, huh?" Chris said.

"I'm gonna look them up on Insta" I said, going on Sky's iMac.

"DAYYYUM SON" I yelled, almost falling off my chair as I saw their pictures come up.

"What is it Ste- WOAH" Musa asked, interrupting herself.

"Holy shitballs" Aisha said.

"Wow, for 16 and 18 year olds, they're fine as fuck" Bloom said.

"Hey!" Sky said, crossing his arms like a 3 year old.

"Not as good as you though" Bloom said.

"You're so corny" I teased.

"But for real tho, that jawline was sculpted by god himself" Musa said, I clicked on another picture which was followed by another round of screaming.

"DIMPLES! HE'S GOT DIIMMMPPLLLEESS!" I squealed.

"He's so cute I wanna wrap him up in a box and send it to myself for christmas" Aisha said.

"Ahem" Nabu said, as the guys gave us stern looks.

"But they're like soooo not my type, you know?" Musa said.

"Yeah and like 4 year age gaps aint my thing, you know what I'm sayin?" I said.

"And they're not THAT good looking, I mean I know guys way hotter" Bloom said, winking at Sky, which made them smirk.

"Indeed we are" Sky said.

"Cocky much?" Tecna laughed.

"Gosh, all that shopping made me hungry" I whined as I heard my stomach rumble.

"McDonalds? Its on me" Chris said.

"Since when did you start paying for people?" Musa laughed.

"Since 2 teenage girls started screaming, giving me severe headaches, which my only escape from is getting out the house" Chris said.

"I figured" Timmy said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Lets go already, I can hear that cheeseburger calling my name" I said.

"What is it saying?" Flora asked.

"Stella oh Stella, please come get me and eat me and all my delicious friends" I said.

"That sounded wrong" Riven smirked.

"You dirty minded dipshit" I said, understanding what he was hinting at.

"Are we going or not?" Helia said, opening the door.

"OMG LOOK WHAT HE TEXTED ME ASH!" Roxy squealed from upstairs.

"Leggo" Musa said, as we walked outside.

* * *

Once we got there, we got a long table in the corner and everyone left to order but I, being me, was not bothered to wait in the que so I was sat down alone with Sky, who was also feeling the lazy vibe. I thought this would be a good time to ask what the hell was going on with Brandon. He should know, since he's his best friend, right?

"Hey Sky?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said, taking his off his phone.

"By any chance, this is a totally random question, just wondering.." I started.

"Just ask the question Stel" he laughed.

"Whats up with Brandon?" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I dunno, he's kinda avoiding me?" I said.

"Avoiding you? What the heck, Stella why would he AVOID you?" he said.

"Okay I kinda put it the wrong way. Well he keeps drifting off, and he looks so concentrated and focused, like he's in deep thought. And then when I talk to him, he avoids eye contact and acts all nervous" I said.

"Umm" Sky mumbled, looking pretty nervous himself.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Uh..YES BLOOM?" he said, getting up.

"But Bloom didn't say anyth-" I started, but he had already walked off.

What the hell is going on?

Sky knows something, and now its really getting to me.

What if...what if he doesn't want to talk to me because he wants to break up or something?

No, I'm just overthinking it. He wouldn't do that...right?

God, someone tell me what the fuck is going on.

 **DUN DUN DUN.**

 **Cliffy, ik I'm sorry, next chapter might be the last idk. Everything will be revealed soon, trust me.**

 **So what do you think, why is Brandon acting so weird?**

 **Remember to review, and the next chapter will be up hopefully in 5 days ^.^**


	10. Surprise!

**Heyy guys :) Soooo theres not really a point in answering the reviews in the last chapter since they're pretty much all the same.**

 **So, the answer to your reviews? Just wait and see, all will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Side note: You guys are TOO** **damn smart XD**

* * *

 **Stella's P.O.V**

"Stel, your phone is ringing" Aisha said, as I stuffed my mouth with fries.

"ugh whoever it is can piss off because I'm eating" I said.

"Its your mom" Bloom said, looking at the caller ID.

"I totally didn't mean that" I laughed, picking it up.

"Honey, did you take my car?" My mom asked.

"uh yeah this morning, why?"

"You didn't get gas! How many times do I gotta tell you, when you take my car, bring it back full!" she started yapping.

"Sorry mom, but I cant chat right now, I'm helping an old man get across the street" I said, ending the call.

"Old man, seriously?" Chris said.

"Shut up, like you could make a better excuse" I said.

"I can and have done numerous times, all in which mom and dad believed me" He said cockily.

"Yeah right" I scoffed.

"I tricked a relative into thinking Stella was adopted" he said.

"Woah what?" Riven said.

"Oh come on, that doesn't count, aunt Maggie is as clueless as an acorn" I said.

"And I told dad you crashed my Lambo that I got for my 17th birthday" he smirked.

"CHRIS! HE GROUNDED ME FOR 3 WEEKS AND I THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE I BROKE THE DOOR KNOB!" I yelled.

"Um, yeah about that..." he started.

"Oh don't tell me you broke the bloody door knob too?" I said.

"Siblings, am I right?" Tecna sighed.

"Well at least you know now" Chris shrugged.

"Just because we're on the topic here, I cut holes in your shirt and put glue in your hair gel on picture day" I said.

"So thats why he looked so ratchet in the yearbook" Nabu laughed.

"Oh and um that girl Leah told me to tell you that she don't date hobos" I said.

"Its her loss" he smirked.

"So moving on" Flora started. "Whats the plan for New Years?"

"As always, get wasted" I said, fist bumping Musa.

"No please not again, last time drunk Stella was like impossible to deal with" Helia said.

"My dads gonna do those crazy ass fireworks as always" Riven said.

"Yay, I used to love them. You could literally see them all the way in Africa" Bloom said.

"We should go shopping tomorrow and buy polaroid cameras and streamers and party hats and all that" Aisha said.

"And one bottle of champagne" I smiled.

"Oh joy" Sky sighed.

* * *

 **New Years Eve**

"No Sky, the silver balloons go on the right, the gold ones on the left, and the black ones in the middle" Bloom said, as Sky moved the ladder from side to side.

"Gosh, just mix them up, it looks better multicolour anyways" I said.

"Hey guys guess what?" Miele smirked, walking into the living room with a helium tank in her hand.

"What?" I asked, taking it from her and trying to open it.

"Well our BOYFRIENDS are coming over for the party" Roxy said.

"Why exaggerate the word 'boyfriend'?" Flora asked.

"Ugh dint you realise, we're an item now, duh!" Miele said.

"Oh right. Now will you stop yapping about your lovers and give me a hand with this damn tank!" I said, still pulling it.

"Let me at it" Brandon said, as he tried. Even he couldn't do it.

"Its stuck pretty bad" he said.

"Okay, move back, I got this" I said, as I put my foot on it and started pulling.

"Its...almost..open...just..one...more...WOOOAH" I screamed, as it finally let loose, sending me flying backwards and tumbling into Musa.

"Get your knee off my neck!" she said.

"Sorry" I laughed nervously, getting off and fixing the tank up.

After an hour or so, we got everything ready and Riven's dad finally came back with a hella lot of fireworks.

"Okay, why this many? Is there something else happening tonight?" I asked.

"Its New Years Eve genius" Nabu said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah I know, but come on, this much? Are you sure its not someone's birthday?" I said.

"Nope, no ones birthday, just wanted to make the most of your visit" Riven's dad said.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Tecna said.

"What time is it?" Flora asked.

"11:20" Timmy said.

"Lets go get glammed up then!" I said, as I dragged the girls upstairs.

"I cant wait for the New Years kiss, its gonna be SO romantic" Roxy said.

"Remind me to get a sleeping mask and a bucket to puke in because I DO NOT wanna watch you make out with your prince charming" Musa said.

"Aw, dont be so mean Muse, remember your first date with Riven, and wanting to go skinny dipping?" Bloom said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Dont even think about it!" Musa cringed.

"Okay, I got these straight from my winter collection, what do ya think girlies?" I said, holding up 8 hangers.

"YES! PERFECTO!" Miele sang.

"Well, aren't you gonna put them on?" I asked, as I watched them stare at the outfits in awe.

"Dibs on the Blue and Pink one!" Bloom said.

"Aqua one is so mine!" Aisha said.

"Calm down guys, I got these outfits specifically for each of you" I said, handing them each one.

I wore a black bralette with gold glittery shorts and gold and black pumps. Musa was wearing an red sequin romper with a silver belt and silver wedge hi tops.  
Bloom was wearing a blue and pink hi low dress and pink strappy stilettos. Flora was wearing a white long-sleeved crop top with a sweetheart neckline, a pink and green floral skater skirt, and a pair of champagne glittery pumps. Tecna was wearing a neon green skater dress with a purple cropped blazer and purple lace up wedges. Aisha was wearing aqua jeggings, a gold sequin sweater and blue and gold adidas hi tops. Roxy was wearing lime green lace dress with nude pumps. Miele was wearing a yellow cocktail dress with black strappy heels.

And yes, those explanations were absolutely necessary, because thats the Stella way.

"I love it! Love it love it love it!" Roxy said.

"Whats the time?" I asked.

"11:50, ten minutes people!" Musa said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go show off this couture" Bloom laughed, as we walked downstairs.

"So?" I smirked.

"You look like a sparkly unicorn" Chris said like a girl.

"And you look like a penguin in that tux" I said in the same tone. After about 5 minutes, we were all in the living room and Riven's dad was outside sorting out the fireworks.

"Stel, come with me" Brandon said, grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said, as we walked up a flight of stairs. Soon enough, we reached a big balcony, right at the top of the house.

"The view here is amazing" I said, gazing at the sky. I spent a couple minutes just admiring its beauty, and then I saw Brandon checking his watch in the corner of my eye.

And thats when he did it.

He let go of my hand, and when I turned to him, he was getting down on one knee.

No. Fucking. Way.

"Princess, I know you hate long cheesy speeches, so I'm gonna get right to the point. I've loved you since the minute I set eyes on you, and I want you be mine forever.' he smiled, opening a velvet box which contained a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Stella Solaria, will you marry me?" he asked. At that exact moment, millions of fireworks went off, illuminating the sky.

There was a lump in my throat and I was speechless. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I grinned like Cheshire cat.

"You know Stel, you're really beginning to worry me now" he said. I crashed my lips on to his, as I heard the others scream 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'.

"Does that answer your question?" I said.

"Its a yes, right?" he asked.

"YES ITS A YES OF COURSE ITS A YES!" I screamed, hugging him.

"So thats why you were acting weird, right?" I asked, finally letting go.

"Weird? Psshh, I wasn't acting weird...was I?" he said.

"Yeah you were, and I honestly thought you were gonna dump me or something" I said.

"Why would I dump you Stella?" he laughed

"I dunno, I was just worried, thats all. Anyways, now I feel so much more relieved. I love you" I said.

"Not as much as I love you" he said.

"Don't you start with me" I laughed.

"So he was man enough to do it, huh?" Riven yelled from the garden. I soon realised they were all there, watching the whole thing.

"Oh shut up Riven" Musa said, appearing behind me.

"Soooooo, whens the wedding? Who's your maid of honour? Whats your cake gonna look like? Wheres the honeymoon at? What- " Musa said, flooding me with questions.

"Musa, calm down" I said.

"MY LITTLE STELLA'S GON GET MARRIED!" She screamed, hugging me.

"You better treat her right coz if you don't then I will bea-" Musa started.

"No worries, its all good" Brandon said.

"Aw you two are just so _adorable_!" she squealed, hugging the both of us.

And that was definitely the best start to the new year for me. Eventually the wedding came, and it was right after graduation. My business only got bigger and bigger, and Brandon became the CEO of it.

Now this is normally the part where I say 'the end', but to be completely honest with ya, this is only the beginning of a whole new adventure.

Once again, cliché, I know.

 **Yup, you guys were right! Okay so this is unfortunately the end of this story but BB is, once again, no where near finished, so stay tuned for that. I hope you like this story and please do tell me how I did ^.^ Till next time :D**


End file.
